Rendezvous
by Foofynono
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir all have been meeting up at night to "get to know each other better" and now they have a decisions make and hearts to break while they all figure out where their feelings belong. Miraculous is an animated series produced by French studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with De Agostini Editor S.p.A. Created by Thomas Astruc.
1. Chit Chat with the Chat

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Genre: Romance

Characters: Marinette and Char Noir

CHAPTER 1: Chit Chat with the Chat

A/N: Be at least caught up to Season 3 Episode 13

_'I'm sorry Chat Noir, but I'm in love with someone else...'_ -Sigh- _'Who is this other guy that she's in love with? He can't be another superhero can he? Maybe its someone in her other life?'_ Chat Noir was spending a late night pouncing and bouncing rooftop to rooftop contemplating the mystery boy his Ladybug could possibly be in love with and why it wasn't him. He finally stopped to take a break, _'How about we follow her, see who she's around and find the boy she likes,'_ Noir exclaimed excitedly, _'But then I'll also see her true identity and that's a no no...'_ He slumped his shoulders at his last idea then looked around to where he was, "Hey isn't this-"

In a bed tucked away was a young teenage superhero tossing and turning in her sleep; thoughts, stress and nightmares were clouding her rest. "Ugh!" Marinette sprang up from pillows, looking back making sure to not have disturbed Tikki; she crawled over to her upper window and slipped out like a ninja. Slowing closing the glass behind her; she walked over to the balcony rubbing her arms, "Didn't think it'd be this cold tonight..."

"Eh, it's not that bad," Marinette yelped, she jumped to see a giant talking man-cat on her roof.

"Ch-Chat Noir, what are you doing here? It's really late!" Marinette covered up her arms from her spaghetti strap pajamas; he jumped down inches away,

"I could ask you the same question Princess, having trouble sleeping? I know running through your mind makes me tired," Chat flexed his muscles.

Marinette chuckled little a bit, "Seriously what are you doing out here, is something wrong?"

Chat felt himself slouched over then shuffled over to the banister, "Marinette, we haven't talked in awhile, well not since that awful dinner we had together. I know that you had unrequited love for me but I had a question, do you still feel the same way?" Noir turned to his hostess; she was taken back about the subject matter, and stammered.

"Yes, well no, I mean kinda, it's complicated..." Noir looked back at the stars, "I told you before how being near Ladybug lights me up inside and makes me feel on top of the world. With her near me I can do anything; I don't know how much longer I can work along side her, it kills me not to be able to express my feelings for her. I wish that Ladybug would give me a chance and I could show her that I'm the guy she needs in her life. On one of our last missions we lost our memories and the kids that were akumatized took a picture of us kissing, something I did that day made her fall in love with me, and I would do anything to find out what it was so that I could do it all over again."

Marinette walked behind Mr. Kitty and hugged him tight around the waist, "Being in love with me-er-Ladybug must be tearing you up inside..." Honestly she-er-Ladybug was doing to Chat Noir what Adrien is doing to her. "At least you were brave enough to tell her how you felt, I feel like the biggest coward in all of Paris." Marinette let go and walked over the other side of Chat. "The boy that I like might love someone else now all because I was too scared to tell him how I felt. On top of that there's this other boy who confessed his feelings for me! Although he's really nice, smart and loves music and I just don't know what to do!" She buried her head and in arms on the balcony bar, "I'm such a loser..."

Chat Noir would hear no such thing, he pushed himself up then grasped Marinette's shoulders "Don't say that! You are not a loser, you're kind, sweet and thoughtful," He pulled her towards him, "And you're always trying to help everybody, just like Ladybug..." Noir let go then took Marinette's left hand in his right while his left rubbed her head then traced the line of her face down to her chin, "You even have her big blue eyes and her jet black-blueish hair..."

Marinette chuckled taking her hand back and placing it on the back of her head, "Yeah but there's no way that I'm anywhere close to Ladybug, just like you're nowhere close to the boy I like," Slowing placing her hands on his chest, pushing backwards. "With your bright blonde hair, green eyes and charming smile..." Before they knew it there was lip to lip contact; seconds later Marinette tired politely to push him away but he now had a good grip around her waist, squeezing gently.

Marinette wasn't surprised that his lips were familiar to her; that one time she had to kiss him as Ladybug to break the akuma spell that he was under, this kiss however was different. Mouths were open exchanging tongues and saliva, lips were moving around trying to get more fiction. Chat broke the kiss for a minute,

"I'm sorry Marinette. You know what they say; 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with.'" Then proceeded to start the kiss again. Marinette managed to stop him with a finger on his mouth before he got too close

"Chat dong this won't replace the ones we love, or fix our broken hearts. All we can do is hope that they're happy and try to move on." She stated grasping her heart, pushing away she headed back to the balcony. "That's the meaning of true love..." Was she willing to give up completely on Adrien, would she still able to be JUST his friend? If she doesn't love him anymore, could being with a super hero make things easier or better for her to move on?

"I guess we're just a couple of old fashioned sentimental softies," Noir joined Marinette at the railing, "We both care for someone deeply whom also do not return our feelings. However at the end of the day all we want for them is for their happiness." Marinette agreed looking down at her phone, it was getting later and she only had a couple more hours of sleep before school. She bid Chat Noir good night before heading into her room;

Noir pulled Marinette in; she reached up for another kiss, then returned the hug. _'For some reason when he holds me like this I feel...safe?'_ The holding lasted about 5mintues or so before they both heard a familiar beeping sound. "Chat Noir you're about to change back."

He looked down at his ring then gave her one last squeeze before hopping in the air then landing crouched on the banister, "Would you mind if I come by and see you again tomorrow night? We'll just hang out this time." Marinette giggled okay then walked over to Noir. He touched her chin and brought her closer, giving her a small but sweet peck on the lips.

"Just so ya know, you're a really good kisser..." Chat pounced off soon after, with a few leaps in the air he was gone into the night.

-That was last night-

"Marinette, are you taking down all your pictures of Adrien?"

"No Tikki, just a few of them. You heard him the other day he's in love with someone else and if I'm going to get over Adrien I have to wean myself off of him..."

"But Marinette you're still in love with him aren't you?"

"I love him with all my heart; but no matter what I do I just can't talk to him, even when I was role playing at the wax museum and we kinda kissed it was still a disaster. Maybe it's better if we're just friends." Marinette took the photos from her bed wall then placed them on her desk. "Besides I think I might know who he's in love with..." She headed back up to her bed,

"Bu-But Marinette you don't know that for sure, you should double-check before you jump to conclusions!" expressed Tikki, she floated back and forth.

"That's okay Tikki, it's better this way. If I'm truly in love with him as much as I say I am, then all I want is his happiness and that's good enough for me." Marinette look down at her final picture tearing up as she fingered Adrien's face. "But what about your happiness? Tikki asked coming up to Marinette's face and wiped her tears away.

-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-

Hours had went past and Marinette was done reading her book and was now ready for bed, "Marinette do you mind if I use your phone to finish watching my show, I just have a few more episodes left!" Tikki asked hoovering excitingly,

"Sure that's fine Tikki, just don't stay up too late." She handed Tikki her charger as Tikki responded with a tiny kwami hug. Marinette watched as her little friend disappeared into the floor; then began to tuck herself in to bed, rolling over. Before burring her face into the pillows she looked at her wall board one more time, many pictures still up. One was the class picture, scattered pics of Marinette and her friends, a school photo of Adrien and a newspaper clipping of her -er- Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_'Yeah but there's no way that I'm anywhere close to Ladybug, just like you're nowhere close to the boy I like... With your bright blonde hair, green eyes and charming smile...'_ Marinette looked back over to her photo of Adrien and did a quick comparison. Could Adrien and Chat be the same person? Nah there's no way they're the same! Marinette reached up and kissed the picture of Adrien, "Good bye Adrien,"

As she laid down back into bed, she took the newspaper clipping down with her. _'Noir isn't a bad guy, sure he's arrogant and flirtatious, but he means well; and come on he's not that bad looking. At least from what his mask isn't covering up, and he really does care for Ladybug, and me too.' _Marinette grabbed her chest _'Last night he was so nice and comforting;he held me so close in his arms...'_

Marinette motioned her hand down past her stomach then under her shirt; raising it higher to grasp her bosom. Her size wasn't huge, but enough to take a hold; she squeezed her handful gently. Marinette caressed it slowly allowing her fingers to grace past her nipple making it erect, pulling then tugging at herself Marinette focused on the picture before folding back the part where Ladybug was.

_'When he was kissing me last night i felt protected,'_ Marinette clamped her breast again, _'Chat's strong arms holding me so tightly,'_ She pawed at her nipple, pinching it between her index and thumb. He gave her beetles in her nether regions. Forgetting about her breast at the moment she removed her right hand and draped it over her mons pubis. Between her legs were so warm, Marinette was glad that she had let her skylight open for a little nighttime breeze; she scooted herself down to get a better reach to her labia. Marinette reached down and wiggled her fingers to get her clit to react; massaging it felt so good, she started to pitched gently, "Chat...Noir..."

-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-

Outside a black leather clad teenager dropped down from a roof to the balcony of his fine friend, the boy checked his bo staff for the time and granted it wasn't as late as last night but still, "She knew I was coming by again tonight, maybe she forgo-"

"Chat...Chat...Noir..." His ears twitched at the small quiet of what sounded like his name, "Marinette?" He tiptoed over to her roof window to try and get a better spot; Noir crouched down and snuck up close then slowly rose the window open. Down the hole was a pretty girl touching herself to a newspaper in her hand, he couldn't where but the shaking rapidly down her pants was making him feel something down in his lower stomach.

She soon dropped the picture to give her left breast some much wanted attention. "Ugh feels so good!" Eyes shut Marinette continue to happily assault her clitoris; using her middle and ring fingers to make circles on her bud. Making it harder and more sensitive the longer Mari rubbed, she managed to get her left nipple erect, she then pitched the erection hard. "Yeah Chat Noir, do that more!"

He couldn't believe, he just couldn't believe it, Chat -er- "Adrien" had heard from the other boys in class that girls get horny too. However for the life of him he'd never ever thought he would see such a site; at least until he was much much older. Not only was he watching his "friend" masturbate, but she doing it to him, well his current persona anyway. What was his relationship with Marinette in the first place? They already had that awkward time at the museum and now this, its definitely going to be very different from now on. _'I should stop watching her, this is an invasion of privacy!'_ Chat did the honorable thing and popped his head from inside the window and sat on the edge, he slid his body so his back was facing the opening. _'Besides she obviously forgot that I was coming by so that though she'd take care of it before bed, unless knew did remember that I was coming over and wanting to take care of it so that she wouldn't be horny when I got here...'_

"Oh Kitty ah that feels so nice!" Groaning he couldn't stand it, Noir stammered back to the sill and dove right in, _'I always figured that girls masturbated to me, but I figured me as Adrien; I don't know what to do th- wait what's she doing?'_ Chat had leaned into the trap door now head deep inside; letting the opening lay on his back. He had a full view of her breasts, from this angle he couldn't tell if they were large B's of small C's; he didn't care. They looked like perfect round pink peach mounds and her nipples, hard and juggle with every thrust she was making. Before he knew it she was removing her pajama pants.

Marinette lowered her pants past her knees to give herself more breathing room to spread her legs; the breeze felt nice, the air help to re-erect her right nipple. _'I think I'll be coming soon! I have to hurry up before Chaton gets here!'_. Her new friend was coming to visit again tonight and she couldn't wait to be in his presence once again; having someone to listen to her, that understands the balancing of a double life was so erotic. Marinette scooted herself lower to get a better angle to her button, _'I could talk to him about almost anything... Chat Noir!'_ Her digits went into double time as she was feeling a small leak from her vagina while her insides were getting tighter; there it was, the finisher. Marinette took a deep breath and let the wave of ecstasy rush down from her tummy to her hole, she felt juices going down past her anus. Her vigor went from hard and fast to soft and slow, she was reaching her end and it felt glorious.

_'This is a dream right? There is no way, I've dead and gone to kitty heaven.'_ Chat watched as she threw her arms above her head and rested with a satisfying smile, he was happy to see her so relaxed, but still with his head in the window; when the girl wiped her forehead, she finally noticed him.

"AAAHHH!" Marinette quickly covered her mouth as well as her bottoms, it was too late to be screaming, plus if Tikki were to come back she wouldn't want her to been seen like this. "Chat Noir what are you doing here, you're late, no I mean you're early, I mean I don't know what time it is, I don't have my phone. I mean get in here!" she screamed whispered. Noir winced feeling scolded for being a peeping tomcat. _'She was the one who started doing __**that**__ knowing company was coming over.'_ Scaling the bed banister he sat himself at the end of her bed, Chat couldn't look at her straight. Marinette's gorgeous breasts was still in his head, thank goodness she covered those up as well as her peach pit by her blanket. His ears laid on his head, "Okay spill, how much did you see?" Marinette crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh well uh...y'know not much, just y'know. I came in about uh-"

"Chat?" raising an eyebrow.

"I saw the whole thing..." Blushing Noir looked away again scratching his head, he saw from the corner of his eyes, she was burying her head in her arms with her knees up against her chest. "Look Mari,"

"It's not uncommon for someone to touch themselves, am I a teenager after all. It's perfectly natural and I have every right to masturbate if I want to-"

"Whoa whoa Princess I didn't say there was anything wrong with it; it's just I didn't know I was literately running through your mind, I was wondering why I was so tired today." Getting his charm back he winked over at his pervy girl.

Marinette turned herself red, how stupid was she to get caught by the guy she was thinking about, trying **not** to think about the guy she would normally be thinking about; how embarrassing! Luckily for her it was just Chat Noir and not Adrien, she'd probably literately die.

She had to groan at that thought, once again she buried her head in her arms and knees deeper. Chat Noir swooped over to her left side; wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "No Princess, no don't be sad, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to peep in on you, I guess I just arrived early and-" Noir's apologize got interrupted by a tight hug around the neck; after blinking with confusion he returned he hug.

It took him a second to realize he was holding a half naked girl; this embrace lasted longer then excepted. Marinette tried once to pull away, but Chat was holding tighter then just went back to it. Light back massages was making it hard to let go; he also tired to pull away but Marinette wasn't done yet when she got into the back rubs. Eventually they were both done then let go slowing, Mari placed her hands to Chat's chest while his hands relaxed on her waist, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well we can't watch anything on my phone, it's uh 'charging' in the other room," She looked away checking her floor door; while her head was turned, Noir took his opportunity to nip at he neck. He grasped her hips closer; a small gasp escaped her lips, "Well if your open to ideas, I can think of something we could do..."

-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-MariChat-

Marinette turned back to get caught in a strong hug as her neck was receiving butterfly kisses, "Ch-Ch-" Marinette partly open her mouth to breathe which Noir took advantage of by attacking her lips, the surprised visitor started dancing with her tongue. This was feeling amazing, they were both receiving back rubs once again; this time Chat reached further down and grasped Mari's buttock, squeezing them lightly. The reaction he got was a cute squeal as she was pulled closer with her bottom; Mari pushed away and giggled,

"Whoa Kitty, did you ask before you grabbed my buns?" Shocked at first, Chat smiled as he reached behind his princess and hoisted up her pajama tank, the breeze made her nipples instantly erect. "Ch-Chat!" Noir then scooted himself around Marinette's body so that she was in in his lap, with her left arm trapped behind his back so that Chat could have a face full of her left tit, he licked around the aerola with the top of his tongue. His right fingers were busy rubbing Marinette's breast hardness; even with his gloves he could feel how horny she was. Chat watched as she bounced and twitched around, humping the air. "Does my Princess need some attention?" Finally reaching down Chat felt in between her lips to her engorged bulb, "KITTY," Mari took over pitching her own right nipple, the sensation was spectacular, he was barely touching her and she already felt on top of the world.

It was like being electrocuted but the nicest way possible.

To be honest Noir had no idea what he was doing; he was going off of Marinette's reaction to his fingers and mouth and to what he saw Marinette doing earlier with her digits earlier, making circles clockwise. However Chat was glad that he was making her create such noises. Princess' little joystick was super hard, just as much as her nipple; that was still in his mouth. Her downstairs were soaking and slick, she was stirring up his personal staff again; that was getting harder to control. Having her sitting on it wasn't helping him at all; Marinette was trying not to be so loud, but it was feeling so good. Marinette was helping Chat by swirling her triangle more into his fingers to get a better feel.

With him working on both of her breast and wonderfully working her clit she was going crazy, "Yes Chat, right there!"What? Seriously? Was he actually about to get her off? Whatever he was doing it was doing it for her and for him too. With a boob in his mouth and the cute girl moaning in his arms he was loosing it, his chub was getting out of control; however right now it was all about Mari, "Are you about to cum Princess?"

"Yes, I'm so close!" Chat Noir started shaking his fingers more aggressively; if girls masturbate like boys do then when you get to the point of orgasm you want it faster towards the end. Marinette's insides were tighten, she squealed quietly as she rode out her orgasm. Noir kept shaking her up as she was slowly **squelched** into a ball. "CHAAAAAAAT!" Nior removed her nipple slowly from his mouth as Marinette closed in on him; Chat slowed his speed as she began to come down from her sexual high. Marinette landed in his chest as he took his hand away to hold her against him; she grasped on to his collar as she caught her breath, two orgasm in one night!

Chat Noir rested his head on top of hers, what a powerful sexual experience; for both of them. He got to touch a girl and was even able to help with her special awakening. Marinette pulled herself away to look up at her capture; her face all flustered. Mari gave him a small smile then looked away, "Th-Thank you, Ch-Chat... I-I don't know what to say..." Noir took a hold her hands and squeezed them tightly before applying a kiss on her lips.

Marinette was feeling that same tickle in her lower extremity again, "So are you good with just one go Princess?" She buried her face in his chest trying to hide her crimson blush.

"Oh no I'm so good, but if you want do some-..." Chat removed his arm from around her body "Wh-What are you doing?" she nervously asked.

"Don't worry you'll like it." he winked replied, then leaped forward at the end her bed and placed himself between her legs; _'She may not be my Lady, but maybe I can practice on my princess...'_ Noir's face disappeared behind her mound. Marinette looked nervous, considering what they had just done she was little surprise that he had just suggested something like that and not something that he not nothing that he wanted to do.

Carefully using fingers, he spread out her lips; exposing her bump once again. Chat having just rubbed on a girl's womanhood from earlier he felt the need to sniff around the area, taking in her sexual essence. The heat from his mouth was sending tingles up and down Marinette's spine as he kissed her labia up and down, she squealed. _This_ sensation was giving her a more abundance feeling as he went from kissing to sucking. Taking her inside of his mouth, rubbing her lips against his; releasing it with a sloppy smack,

"Chaton!" Marinette shouted, Noir continue to spread her open to get a full view of her secret button. The way it was erect staring back at him made Chat want to lick it slowly; causing Mari to shiver and shake. Marinette's reaction made him continue to laps at her bowl; she gripped his hair almost catching his ear. Noir looked up to see his princess' eyes rolled in the back of her head, at the same time covering her mouth as to not scream out in ecstasy. "Chat, if you keep doing that-" She bit down hard on her finger.

"Yes Princess, go ahead." This feeling was astonishing better than her fingers, better than his fingers; she never felt anything like this before! Marinette did not want to stop, yet she wanted to finish; that meant that all this pleasure would stop. A small beeping sound began to fill the air,

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ch-Chat, you're about to ch-change back!" She did need to cum,

"I know Princess, not until you're done..." Using his left arm wrapped around her leg Noir managed to keep her exposed; continuing to lash out with his mouth. _'Did he have that much confidence in himself that he'd do the job, or was he willing to risk his identity?'_ With his right hand he slowly began to enter her vagina, giving her that much deserve attention. First he inserted his pointer finger at least to get her cave nice and moist; then upon exiting, added another digit that made her cry out,

"Kitty I'm going to cum!:" Being very gentle with Chaton's claws in and out became more and more tighter engulfing his digits. Pumping faster, licking her more viciously as Marinette was getting close to climax.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Noir please, your ring!" Chat ignored her, Princess' grip was finally released as she focused her attention on both her breast as her capture was keeping her lips open. Noir wasn't complaining; he was now able to shake his head more violently, while suckling on her clit fiercely, loudly slurping his juices.

"I'm cuming!" This was it; he was starting to feel the crunch time, Princess started to gyrate from his fingers, they were getting to the point of becoming numb.

Marinette's orgasm was ecstatic, her body was shaking even more than she had after Chat was touching her. Marinette's 'celebration' ran in between his knuckles; down his palms, they both sat there for a moment as Chat slowly removed his fingers. As Mari was coming down from her high she saw her Kitty's face, he sat up on his knees staring at her with a blissful blush on his face. "Ch-Chat Noir, that was unbelievable!" Marinette slowly sat up in her bed.

"So you like the way this pussy licks pussy huh?" She giggled, normally she wouldn't laugh at such a derogatory comment, but seeing as they've gotten past dirty jokes Marinette felt it was okay to laugh at. Even after all this and what had just gone on earlier he was still acting like his cocky self, but this Chat Noir wasn't annoying; so why is he when he's with Ladybug? They had always talked as what she felt was at least friends, but this was a new step. Her face was still warm hot passionate release, that was the first time she had been with someone in that way...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"As much as I'd love to bask in your orgasmic ambiance Princess I have to go now." Chat leaped up at the upper trap door only to lower himself back down to give Marinette a sweet kiss on the lips, " That is for the fun time, maybe next time you can take care of me?" Of course she was taken back by his abruptness, which he quickly covered up. "Uh I mean- er"

"Yeah of course!" Marinette's super blush returned so quickly, she dare not look into his eyes for fear of embarrassment,

"Really Princess, you'd do that for me?"

"I mean sure why not, after this wonder night you just gave me it's the least I could do." Marinette searched around the bed to retrieved her top and not bothered with her bottoms and simply covered up her legs, "What are friends for?"

"A special kind of friend..."They both giggled. "Night Marinette." Noir winked before he disappeared outside then shut the window behind him. Marinette waited seconds until she screamed silently into her pillow, she rolled over in complete Nirvana; smiling to herself as her body relaxed. That was incredible! What just happened? Not only did Chat Noir catch her masturbating, not only did he help her out by fingering her, but he also eat her out to top it all off!

She had always heard boys doing that to girls to whom they have strong affections for, but she never thought she'd meet someone that liked her that much! Marinette was almost too busy drooling over her orgasm that she barely was able to hear Tikki coming back into the room; Mari covered her mouth and listened to her kwami; Tikki floated to the head of her bed, plugged in the phone and placed it in a safe place. Marinette heard the sounds of a setting alarm clock before she felt a tiny pixie body land on her temple.

"Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight Tikki." She whispered back. If she didn't know any better she had the best session with Chat Noir; well duh of course, such a pervy act could only be enjoyable with another person.


	2. Don't Let the Ladybugs Bite

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Genre: Romance

Characters: Ladybug and Adrien

CHAPTER 2: Don't Let the Ladybugs Bite

_Inside an angelic church a blonde groom surveyed a large hall; he recognized many faces-it appeared to be mostly his friends from class scattered throughout the crowd. On the right side of the pubs he saw his bodyguard, Natalie and his father all in the front row; upon further inspection there were three women in the front row on the other side, Chloe, Lila and Kagame. The young man soon realized that they were all staring at him because he was the one in front, standing at some sort of alter... all dressed up like he was at a wedding? The blonde looked over towards his best man, who also happen to be his best friend. Nudging him lightly, "Hey Nino, what's going on? What are we all doing here?"_

"_Dude are you kidding me? Did you just get amnesia? You're about to get married right now!" Married? What, why, how, so soon? It seemed like only yesterday he was a teenage high schooler slash part time superhero and now he's getting married?_

"_Wait all my friends and loved ones are here, who am I getting married to?" Like clockwork the back door pressed open and slowly revealed a petite dark haired woman in a cardinal pink wedding dress with gray dots all over it, along with a matching veil covering her face._

"_Her..." Nino nudged his head forward signaling his friend to keep his eyes forward; his bride to be was now center of attention; Tom the owner of the local bakery stepped into frame and offered our bride an arm, soon after they began to saunter down the aisle. Glancing around again as everyone stood he noticed something, not all his friends were present, "Wait, where's Marinette?" He whispered over to Nino again._

_Nino swatted at the groom's stomach hard, but lightly as to not disturb the walk, "Man what is with you today? Is Marinette really the one you need to be concentrating on?! Anyway she had some job fashion thing she couldn't get out of; but she sends her love and a present, now will you fricken focus!" It was too bad that one of his closest friend couldn't be here for his wedding, although its cool that her parents were here; her mother being a supporting role on the bridesmaids, while her father was giving his bride away._

_The bride finally made it to the alter, gentle handed over her bouquet of flowers as she got to show off her pink and gray poke-a-dot opera gloves, she turned back and looked up at her knight. The groom was dumbstruck, then it hit him, 'Ladybug?! Marinette is gone and Ladybug is here getting married to me...?'_

"_Is this everything you were hoping for?" Ladybug reached over and grasped his hands and rubbed them softly with her thumbs,_

"_I'm just looking forward to knowing your secret identity; if I were to die tomorrow I'd be happy knowing that I married my soul mate and the love of my life m'lady._

"_You can't die tomorrow Kitty, you wont get to unwrap your present I brought you on our honeymoon..."_

"_Adrien Agreste do take Miss Ladybug to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_Hold on, 'Kitty', 'present'? Mari-?"_

"_Mr. Agreste!"_

"_Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!"_

_'Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!'_ Woken with a start the young man once again found himself wondering around the darkness with his eyes as to where he was, this location was his bed room and according to the clock it was 2:30 am, he jolted up and dusted the crud out his eyes,

"Wh-what's going on?"

"I don't know why, but you have a visitor..." Floating up above him was his kwami Plagg and glancing towards the direction his tiny claw was pointing to he jumped at the silhouette at his window. Adrien crawled to the edge of his bed before falling off, "Who could that possibly be at this hour?" He brushed himself off, searched for his house shoes and scooted towards the window cautiously.

The uninvited guest began knocking at the window lightly, first three taps in a row, then three more rapid ones. "I'm not sure, they've been banging on the window for the past five minutes! How rude of them to presume that we'd be awake at this hour, or even worst coming by and waking us up!" Adrien side stepped against the wall still slowly trying to adjust his eyes to make out the figure outside, as he got closer he could tell it was a small figured...red clad, pig-tailed girl? _'Marinette? No, Ladybug?'_

Plagg began to fly around in a tizzy, "Ladybug?! What the heck is she doing here? Does she even know what time it is, does she even care?!" He was furious; Adrien flicked Plagg into his camembert cabinet and continued towards the window. Ladybug rattled the glass once more before she turned around and threw out her yo yo rope, Adrien opened the window just in time,

"Ladybug?"

The heroine nearly fell off the ledge from shock, considering how long it took him to answer she assume he was dead asleep; it was two in the morning after all. Ladybug fixed herself up then retracted her yo yo,

"Hi-Hi Adrien, good evening." She chimed nervously, suddenly a gorgeous right hand outstretched in front of her offering to take the lead; there was feeling down below her neither regions as she grasped it and was lead inside. Adrien never let go of Ladybug's hand nor lost eye contact with her once there were standing by the TV; he actually found himself rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb,

"What are you doing here so late Ladybug?" Her face could only smile, she was in the nightly presence of greatness and forgot how to talk, "Ladybug...?"

"I wanted to squeeze you cheeks..." That was the first and only thing she could think to say, an "Excuse me?" from Adrien made her come out of the space jam she was stuck in. Ladybug gently smacked herself in the face and shook her brain back to the reality, "Sorry I was on patrol and I thought it be a good idea to CHEAK up on you!"

That was a total lie.

She was actually there to see if he had seen Alya's Ladyblog's freaky roof kiss her and Chat Nior had together. That comment made Adrien blush a bit,

"You were worried about me?" He turned his face away to hide the redness, although he did have to admit the thought put a grin on his face. Ladybug nervously giggled,

"Well of course, there's been a lot more akuma attacks as of late and assuring your safety is my number one priority..." It was now her turn to blush; both just realizing that they were still holding hands, "I mean that by "you" and all of Paris, saving you and all of Paris is my number one priority." Adrien looked down; he interlaced their digits together, with his left hand he took ahold of her tiny waist and pulled her close to himself all the while pushing her into the near by wall. "Ad-Adri-" Lips made contact to no one's complaint, her other arm soon made it way around his neck.

The longer their lips were connected the deeper the kiss became, tilting heads, swirling tongues and body rubs were making both teens hot and bothered, never once breaking the hand holding. _'Why does this feel so familiar...?'_ Finally breaking to catch their breath Adrien rested his forehead on top of Ladybug's then began fingering the side of her face, slowly thumbing the edge of her mask, "I won't tell anybody who you are Ladybug, I promise..."

Closing her eyes in heavenly bliss, LB smiled before gently pushing him away then walking off, "Um yeah I know you won't, because I'm never going to tell you." She cheesed.

Adrian slumped his shoulders, "What do I have to do to get you to understand that your secret is safe with me? I swear on my life that if anyone were to torture me for that information that I'd die first!"

"What do I have to do to get you to understand that I'm not going to tell you my secret identity?" Ladybug crossed her arms as she stood with her back towards her number one fan boy. He sauntered over and grasped both her hands; this time having his hair hiding his eyes he spoke again,

"Pwetty please?". Quickly revealing his beautiful shimmering emerald puppy dog eyes; "I won't tell anybowdy, pinkie swear."

Ladybug all body functions all stopped at once, he managed to paralyze her in ways no akumatized villain ever could. LB's knees were buckling, her hands were sweating then she bit her lip. She was that close in telling him everything, he was so cute. Adrien went in for another kiss but purposely missed her mouth; instead he started smooching her cheek, then at her jaw. Slowly moving down her neck as much as he could with her costume being in the way.

"Wouldn't it be nice, to be able to talk to someone about the trails and tribulations of being a teenage superheroin?" Adrien explained between kisses, all the while rubbing Ladybug's arms up and down. If he wanted all her possession, he had it; if Adrien wanted her social security number, he had it. Heck if he wanted her life at this point, it was his; but her secret identity she cannot afford!

"No!" Once again she found herself pushing Adrien away; in Marinette's mind she was screaming at herself, how could she being rejecting Adrien of all people.

He wasn't Chat Nior.

Honestly Adrien was being a pest right now; who knew he couldn't take no for an answer, must be the rich kid in him. "I'm sorry Adrien, no matter how much you beg or plead I'm not going to tell you my secret identity! Its for your protection!" Ladybug took his left hand and brought it to her face, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. "Please is there anyway I can make you understand that?"

"Maybe if I got a blowjob I'd be quiet about it..."

"Wait was that?!" Ladybug wasn't sure what she just heard. Adrian Agreste the most prefect handsome boy in the world was asking her, Ladybug, for a blowjob. To in fact keep him from asking about her secret identity ever again. Her ears twitched. "Did I hear that correctly?"

The young man was busted, Adrien immediately took his hand away held it closed as he turned his back toward Ladybug in embarrassment. _'Damn either I can't whisper, or she's got bat-like sonar!'_

"Well yeah sorry it was just a bad thought-I mean er I was kidding-yeah I ignore that I was just kidding I didn't mean it!" He didn't think his voice was loud enough to hear; he turned around waving his arms in front of him viciously.

"You little pervert! You want a blowjob to keep quiet?" Once again Ladybug was in front of Adrien crossing her arms, taking her foot like an impatient rabbit.

"Yeah I mean I wouldn't mind one, to be honest; it would _definitely_ keep my mouth shut. He began to walk towards the couch, the lights outside illuminating the whiteness fabric, "But I understand that you probably wouldn't want to; I was just joking after all. I was just being a perv like you said," After flopping down he reaching backwards against the back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, of course I would never ask the famous superhero Ladybug for a blowjob that would be-"

"Okay, I'll do it..."

The whole room went silent.

"Wait, what was that?" Sure, for the most part of he was joking; full blown knowing that she'd never ever do it in a million billion years; so forgive him for thinking he had died and gone to heaven just now. Adrien found himself knee deep into his couch cushions pawing the back of the couch, giant pupils completely on Ladybug. LB was taking back herself, the Marinette inside answered for her without hesitation; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to perform fellatio on Adrien Agreste that no girl would get to perform until he was on his honeymoon or at least in college, and she wasn't about to give that up!

They both just remained in silence for a bit, Adrien wanted conformation that this was happening before he got his hopes up, "M'lady, are you sure?"

_'M'lady?'_

Ladybug stood with her arms to her sides and her eyes shut, he could barely see her dark blush, "Yes, I'm sure..." Ladybug pecked her eye open to see Adrien leaning on the back of the couch, the lights from the window was making his emerald pop out as they made a dark silhouette of him. His devilsh gaze made her river ride, there was no more questioning it anymore. "I mean if this is the only way that I'm going to get you back off my back about my secret identity then I'm fine it, win win." Ladybug sat on the back of the couch next to Adrien.

"Ha, if that's the case what do you do when Alya the 'Ladyblogger' asks you for interviews?" Adrien leaned up forward in Ladybug's face, she leaned back in surprised almost falling of the sofa but was quickly stepped backwards into the couch; ending up landing ontop of her prince. Ladybug's face was getting more red and hotter as this conversation was continuing, she reached down and started kissing Adrien again, not that her mouth already wasn't watering around him.

Their tongues were dancing again, every slick movement around Adrien's mouth was amazing, he felt like he was doing this for years, the sounds they were making; yet quite was still so erotic. He must have thought that too, Ladybug was beginning to feel a little poking at her stomach.

"Nah uh Silly Boy only one secret trading scheme per night..." That feeling in her vagina was back yet again, this time it was warranted; the more he grew the more his was coming out of his boxers, Ladybug lightly grasped his member finally "seeing" what was going on down there. "Ad-Adrien-!" Ladybug chirped, she wasn't excepting that much girth; he was almost as big as Chat Nior.

Ladybug had to admit she loved it, finally opened her eyes she noticed that her capture did not take his eyes off of her; looking into her inner most being, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Ladybug found herself staring back smiling; his irises were so memorizing as she watched them dance from the dim street light from the window. Without even thinking she wrapped her arms around her neck while adjusting her lower extremintes closes to his; relaxing from the gaze of her eyes. At the same time enjoying the smell of her was satisfying, Adrien's hands traveled all smooth sides of that slick body suite, thinking about feeling her actually skin made him feel harder.

"So when did you want to do this?" Ladybug leaned into his chest, she pecked his nose then trailed butterfly kisses down his jawline; past his neck.

"Whenever you're ready M'lady..." Ladybug halted suddenly; she shot up quickly, Adrien using his thumbs to tease her nipples. he was snapped out of his love trance as Ladybug began to stroke him faster.

_'M'lady? There he said it aga-'_ Ladybug whimpered she was put into a trance when his hands found themselves at her breast again, "Adrien!"

"Honestly Ladybug just being here with you is enough for me, having you in my arms, all to myself _feels_ fantastic. _Hearing_ you say my name in that super cute way makes me aroused; sitting on my lap isn't helping at all." Ladybug responded with a whimper, Adrien was began to pinch her nipples; _'How could he do that through the suite!'_ The more he rubbed and pinched the more excited LB got, grinding herself down on his groin was doing a number on his as well.

"Ladybug everything about you is perfect; being in your presence is enough to satisfy me for the rest of my days. The only other thing is that I'd wish to _taste_ you but I'll have to find away to get you outta that suit first..." All the while Ladybug lunged forward as she was readying herself to cum form all this attention, her tongue hanging out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Adrien!"

How did he know how to do that; did he pick up something when he was with Marinette? Was he getting jealous of of her self? No that was crazy, right? Breathing heavily Ladybug hugged her prince around her neck as she composed herself, soon to push backwards and noticed that Adrien was harder then before. In full view LB noticed that he was blushing, but why? Oh was it because she was staring at his crotch, she had to get back into the game; she slowly slide off her knees then laid down on her tummy between his knees, "Well I'm going to taste you..."

Ladybug revealed his penis, it sprung out like a steel rod; much like the one Chat Nior carries. She found herself becoming googly-eyed at the tower before her; the fantastic sight was looked upon for the longest time, his mighty shaft ready and willing just for her-well Ladybug. Honestly all she's ever wanted was to put her mouth around his penis and suck him empty like a capri-sun and now she gets to! Sadly it's not as Marinette; as she had always dreamed of, but Ladybug is a close second.

"So let me make sure before we get started..." Ladybug sat her head in her palm and stared at her victim; she gently poked at the mushroom top. "What you're telling me is if I give you this blowjob you won't ever bother me again about my secret identity?" 

"Scouts Honor!" Ladybug was mesmerized by the tower that stood before her; then sat up on her heels; Adrien folded a piece of her hair out of her eyes, she giggled. Starting to blush again, "I'm flattered and honored M-Miss Lady, thank you for trusting me with this information."

"No sir, the honor is all mine!" Simple words coming from her lips just made him even more stiff; never so badly did he want the love of his life right here in front of him and now she was about to perform cunnilingus. "Now I'm sorry if I'm bad at this, you are my first..."

_'OMG LADYBUG! Stop saying sexy words, I can't get any harder, I'm about to cum already!'_

Completely enamored with what Ladybug let her face and hands do; she started off by placing a ring around the base to hold steady. Most of the work was done with her left hand thumb and middle, Mr. Adrien kept wiggling in the excitement. Next she placed her right hand underneath his testicles cupping his sack before Ladybug planted kisses all over up and down on every side of the column. LB then landed her lips perched on the head, slightly taking in what she was assuming was "precum". Slowly she opened her mouth wide allowing her tongue begin sloshing around her insides, LB started by taking in the leaking head around the squishy part; then after several circular strokes with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake.

"Ladybug!" Oh my-this was amazing; Adrien didn't know what was so more stupendous: the fact of he was getting a blowjob or _whom_ was giving him the attention. He's a model-he _literately_ has a thousands of fan girls and honestly he get give one from anyone at any given time but to have the famous **Ladybug** doing it, yeah gotta stop thinking about that; might finish soon. Now he understood what Nino was talking about; he now knew what a blowjob was, but unfortunately he couldn't brag about this. _'I remember him telling me that he and Alya were trapped in a zoo cage or something and they were "alone for awhile'_. Ladybug could feel the nerves of his hard cock, lapping up the whole thing further down her throat as she possibly could. Making slushy sounds as she ate his skin popsicle deeply; while her left hand was stroking his base, her right was still massaging his balls.

Adrian was losing it, toes curled enough to give him a cramp in his foot; he failed. Adrien's orgasm was coming soon, 'How embarrassing! Not even five minutes of her touching me and I'm already about to blast, I hadn't even had a chance to really enjoy it! Oh my gosh she's so good considering it's her first time!'

"La-Ladybu-bug...!" This was it, the climax; she was about to make **Adrien Agreste** orgasm, this was heavenly bliss! His scent around his boxers and steam and berries smelled just like his cologne, Marinette bought a bottle and may have "done naughty things" whilst sniffing an old gym shirt she may have stolen... Was he obligated to wear his own product or did they seriously made a cologne from his DNA? But if that's the case why doesn't she smell him this much at school although Marinette isn't in his crouch area, oh no she was getting off topic! _'What was I suppose to do at this point? Alya never finished telling me! All I remember is her telling me that she and Nino were trapped in a zoo cage for for hours and they were "alone for awhile"' _Ladybug could hear his moaning and groans increasing; _he_ sounded like _she_ did earlier when _she_ was sitting in _his_ lap. Using all the drool in her mouth as extra lubricant to pump him faster, now grasping with her whole hand, rolling his nuts abit more fiercely, slurping loudly; looking up she noticed that he was digging his hand in the couch. "LADYBUG!"

He did it...

'Salty, no sweet.' Ladybug's mouth was getting a rush of strange fluid, or "semen" according to health class; she gazed up at her victim. Adrien looked as if he was in pain; it wasn't helping that he was still was in her mouth, _'Wait, was this hurting him or was that his "cuming" face.'_ The twitching he was doing was unnerving, immediately pulling Adrien away from her lips; which made him squeal as he felt yet another sweet release.

"Sorry sensitive..." Ladybug was still beside herself on what to do with her "present" Adrien just gave her; if she swallowed it he might think she was gross for ingesting something that came out of his penis, on the other hand he might be insulted if she didn't. Adrien managed to adjust himself to see the confused look on Ladybug's face, "Oh no Ladybug, you don't have to swal-"

GULP

Still warm from its first initial release; he had a bittersweet taste to him, kinda like dark chocolate? The look on his face was questioning, he was still flustered from the recent activity; however is eyes appeared to be a state of shock. Ladybug quickly wiped off her lips then turned away, standing up then patting off her knees.

_'Did Ladybug just swallow my cum? I really did die and go to heaven!'_

Adrian couldn't believe his eyes, the love of his life just swallowed his cum he had no choice but to look at her and he wondered what he tasted like to her. I hope it was good, for some reason he couldn't remember the last thing he ate; he wanted to reach out and ask but he chose against it; "So that was interesting..."

"Interesting isn't what I would call it," Ladybug stated dusting off her knees and wiping her hands.

"So what do we do now?"

Ladybug clapped her hands as a sign of completion, "It's so late I better get out of here and if I remember correctly we -er- I mean you have school in the morning.

"Right." Adrien gathered himself and began to stumble Ladybug to the window; she got out her yo-yo, aimed it out the high window then tugged it back to make sure it got to the next building; she turned back at Adrien on last time.

"Hey I know what we just did was amazing, but I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"You can ask me anything m'lady..."

_'There he said it again...'_ She fixed her composure and gathered her nerves to ask, "The girl that you said you're in love with, who is she? I know it's none any of my business, but if you potentially have a girlfriend I don't want to ruin anything that mi-" That was all she could get out before a pair of lips crashed on top of hers again; now it was Ladybug's turn to be caught off guard. Adrien grabbed her face then wrapped an arm around her waist bring her close for a goodnight kiss. When they parted she quickly covered up her mouth, he had used tongue on that one, "Adrian you know what I just did! How could you-"

"I don't care, it was you and part of me that you were doing it to; beside it doesn't matter because the girl I'm in love with... is you. You're brave, kind beautiful..."

Ladybug nearly jumped out of her suite, did she hear those words she had always long to her from Adrien's sweet luscious lips? Did he confess to her? Did she just die and go to heaven? Ladybug soon snapped out of her internally screaming in her head, she completely didn't hear anything that he was saying.

"...Or maybe a hamster..."

"Adrien, I love you too!" Letting go of her yo-yo, she jumped into Adrien's arms and squeezed his neck tightly. All her thoughts were on how they were going to go to the same college then after graduation get engaged and how he could model her clothes when she becomes a famous fashion designer!

He grabbed her bottom while he held her small frame, her couch was in a good spot; giving him chub again,"I'm so glad to hear you say that Ladybug..."

Ladybug

That's right, he wasn't confessing to Marinette; he was confessing to Ladybug the superhero. Their life wouldn't be full of traveling adventures, its going to fulled with secrets and lies; her constantly running off from her husband in the middle of the night to fight danger; battling an akuma whilst shes pregnant. What's to say she won't be telling him her secret identity one day, yes only to put him in danger; when loved ones know that information they always get kidnapped. No that can't happen, she wouldn't let that happened. Ladybug was gently placed back on the floor, with a tiny tear in the corner of her eyes; she fingered his chin, "Now don't forget to keep your promise..."

"I will Ladybug, you can trust me. After what we did tonight, we have a bond-an unbreakable connection; one that I'll cherish in my heart for the rest of my life!"Adrian knelled down reaching for her hand, then kiss on the back of her hand. _'Hey that's kinda like Chat Nior-?'_ She picked up her yo-yo once again tugged on it before jettison forward in out the window; Adrian soon closed it behind her only to fall against it then slid down it, Plagg soon joined him.

"Well how was it? Did you have fun? Was it everything you had hoped?"

"It was Plagg and more, so much more." He looked down at his growing chub again before standing up and heading to bed, "I don't think I'll ever wash my dick again!"

Following Adrien, "Um you're a high school teenage boy with a very active lifestyle, I wouldn't suggest that..."


	3. Treble and Bass

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir all have been meeting up at night to "get to know each other better" and now they have a decisions make and hearts to break while they all figure out where their feelings belong. Miraculous is an animated series produced by French studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with De Agostini Editor S.p.A. Created by Thomas Astruc.

Genre: Romance

Characters: Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Chapter 3 Treble and Bass**

On the open sea the wind in their hair, the harbor at their backs and water splashing around made for a great day for practice. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Kitty Section were heading out into river, getting in some fresh air, it was Saturday after all; it best to be outside.

Luka was apparently old enough to drive the houseboat which made Marinette and everyone else so impressed he was an amazing driver. "Luka I can't believe mom let you take her baby out today!" His little sister Juleka was grasping her girlfriend Rose tightly as they bounced lightly on the water. Alya and Marinette were near the bow getting a first eyed view up ahead,

"It wont be long before were back to home base; don't worry!"

With Alya at her side, phone out, Marinette continue to stare at the sea until she snuck a peek inside at their "Captain" at the helm steering so gracefully. Luka was focused on the currents turning the stirring wheel; Marinette couldn't help but to look in awe. "Hey girl, have you finally given up on Adrian and try to get with Luka yet?"

"No... yes... maybe... I don't know. It's still kind of weird after that whole Adrien and Felix fiasco, I mean-I still have feelings for him, but it seems like every chance I get to get close to him it fails." Marinette went back to the bow, resting her arms, "So I've decided, instead of continuing to live this dream like fantasy I've made up for myself; I'm coming back down to reality to see what life has in-store for me, right now y'know?"

"Girl that's deep can you repeat all that so I can put it on my LadyBlog? That's really an inspirational!"

"It's okay dude we understand, we're just leaving out right now; at least you're not by yourself for once." Nino turned his phone around to reveal he was video chatting with Adrien; Marinette and Alya walked over to say hello.

"Hey everybody, what's going on?" Marinette felt herself blush, she hadn't really seen Adrien at home since the last time he and Ladybug "hung out." She felt her insides starting to melt at the memory of being to so close and intimate with him; no one can have that except for her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't join you all for practice today, you know how my father is when it comes to his meetings."

"Its okay Adrien we understand, if we could we would've come visit you and kept you company!" Marinette pushed forward,

"Oh don't worry about it guys, I'm not suffering alone today..."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean by that?" Adrien turned his phone around to have Kagami in the shot with him. "Hello all!"

There it was again. That feeling of rejection.

Marinette pushed herself in front of the phone, "Oh Kagami is hanging out with you today, in your room...alone...wow that's sucky! No I mean that's sucky it's just you two and not everyone, not that your dad likes visitors Adrien. I mean well I actually don't know but still that great." Considering it could've been worst, _'Better Kagami then "photo shoots" with Lila...', s_ince she became Gabriel Agreste's "muse". _'It must mean they're officially dating now... But what about me -er- Ladybug?'_

Luka from the little room shouted to his crew, thankfully interrupting Marinette's rant. "Land ho! We're here everyone!" Nino moved the camera to show Adrien their practice spot.

"Wow is that Luka at the helm?"

"Adrien, you know nautical terms?" Luka asked walking out the captain's quarters

"Ha ha just a few words I heard on TV once, that's amazing; I'm so jealous! I wish we could've came out there..."

"Why don't you two sneak out, or lie to your body guard like you did before?" Nino suggested.

Adrien looked back at Kagami, "We already thought of that, our parents rearranged our schedules to monitor us while they're at their meeting. After that last stunt we pulled, its safe to say they don't trust us; we couldn't leave even if we wanted to." Adrien and Kagami looked at each other and giggled with Marinette soon joining in. "Prepare to disembark!" Luka announced,

"Bye Adrien, have a fun day with Kagami..." Marinette sadly wished; Adrien then bids his friends farewell while Nino ends the call."I wish you could've been out here too..." Marinette comments.

**-Lukanette-LukaBug-Vipernette-ViperBug-Lukanette-LukaBug-Vipernette-ViperBug-Lukanette-LukaBug-Vipernette-ViperBug-Lukanette-LukaBug-Vipernette-ViperBug-**

Luka was very careful when docking the ship exactly the way his mother had left it, considering she didn't know that he took it out, "WHAT?!" Juleka frantically gathering everyone to get off the ship as fast as she could, their mother was coming home from work soon and if she saw all her friends there and knew they took the boat out **without** her permission they all be dead! Juleka picked up Rose and ran to the local shops in town, Ivan grabbed Mylène to find Andre's ice cream cart to the west, and Alya drug Nino to the movies, "What about Marinette?!"

"I'll text her on the way, every man from herself!"

She couldn't hold it anymore; Marinette was in the rest room, when she noticed no one was no long on deck. Hearing music downstairs Marinette assumed everyone went to the common area. "Alya Nino? Juleka, Rose? Anybody?"

"Gone bye-bye..."

With a turn Marinette found herself wandering in front of Luka "room"; him sitting on his bed, guitar in hand. _'What did he mean? Did everyone ditch me?'_ Suddenly her phone went off, she angrily grabbed it, "Alya? Where the hell did you guys all go?! What? Why? He did what?! I can't believe it! Yeah thanks for the memo...yeah I'll text you when I get home." Marinette slammed her thumb down on the end button and glared at Luka. He stared up at her through his bangs,

"Yes, can I help you?"

She stomped over to his bed side, "What's this I heard about you not telling your mother nor your sister that you were 'borrowing' the house boat?" Placing her hands on her hips.

"Seems like you heard right..."

"Luka!"

"Marinette, are you mad at me?"

"What? No just disappointed, why did you have to lie to us?" He placed his guitar in its stand then walked up to his guest, She was taken back from such an odd question, and how incredibly close he was, she could smell his body odor.

"Technically I didn't lie, I just didn't **ask** my mom for the permission** nor** tell Juleka that that I didn't have said permission." That wasn't enough to stop Mari from glaring at him,

Luka walked back to his bed, sitting down; he ran his hands through his hair and grumbled. "Great I didn't want everyone mad at me, especially to you Marinette; you're the one that I've been trying to spend the most time with!" She walked over to him and knelt down in front.

"Things just have been so weird with everyone lately I just wanted us to have a day where there was no drama, yknow? We had a nice practice, everyone got to hang out and I saw my sister smiling, today was amazing!" Marinette reached up and pushed the extra hair from Luka's face and smiled sincerely,

"I had no idea Luka, but that doesn't excuse what you did -er- didn't do." He went back to hide his face from her judgey eyes, she cupped his cheeks, "Thank you Luka, I really appreciate it." He looked up through the wall of aquamarine, "I-I'm sure they all appreciate it, and dont worry no one will be mad at you, I'll talk to them." She took a hold of his hands and kissed them gently, Mari giggled; "Your hands are soft..."

Luka felt a blushed starting to form, he pushed himself up taking Marinette up with him; "Well before I'm grounded until the end of time would you mind listening an update on your song?"

"You finished the song?" She soon rushed over to the desk while Luka opened up his laptop.

"No not really, I wanted to try something out last night and I made some tweaks..." He pressed a button then a song began to play, "Testing 1 2, May 16th this is Marinette's song take 4." It was just Luka with his guitar being himself making music for her. Like always Marinette finds herself closing her eyes enjoying the tune in her head, she leaned back against the desk to soak it all in.

"Mari?" She awoken from her "meditation"; with a hand gestured that she naturally took to being lead for a dance. Instead of holding her hand, Luka placed her arms around his neck, before latching both his hands to the sides of her hips. They both began to sway back and fourth to the music; "You know you shouldn't have taken the boat without your mom's permission, when she gets here I'm sure she's gonna kick your ass, not to mention ground you..."

He glided past her ear, then nuzzled the side of her face. "Aw is Miss Marinette worried I'll get a spanking...?" She pouted her puffed out cheeks,

"No! I'm just concern-"

Marinette received a quick peck on the nose, she looked up with shock, "Don't worry, my mom's easy to work with as long as you butter her up..." Luka was beautiful, she wondered if he knew that; his eyes were pools of deep aqua irises, Marinette found herself placing her head on his chest; Luka returned by dropping his face in her hair.

'Why does this seem familiar?'

_It doesn't, this is Luka not Adrien and you know that!_

'Right, he's with Kagami now.' The thought of that made her hold him tighter, she was trying not to cry in front of him anymore, but she let a little sniffle out.

"Marinette, I wish I could help you with your problems, but I know that whatever going on, you can't tell me for whatever reason. I'll respect your decision and I won't pry, but I do know it has something to do with Adrien; and I don't like that he's hurting you like this. I told you before you can talk to me about anything, or we can stay silent and continue da-

"_You're the most extraordinary girl, as clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You're the music that's been playing inside my head since the day we first met."_ Marinette repeated his confession verbatim in her head, she looked up at her captor blushing wildly; that made him stop leading the dance to take a hold of her lips instead.

Marinette was honestly not surprised, if he wasn't going to do it, she was going to attempt to try. Why not, Adrien was fanally taken and she only had herself to blame; not she wasn't nessensarly using Luka to get _over_ Adrien, but she wouldn't mind getting _under_ him right now... _'Its time to move forward.'_ Their tongues deepened; Marinette was taking her time rubbing Luka up and down, she was feeing his chest straching him with her nails. He was massing her back and butt, somehow making his way under Marinette's shirt to her bra, _'Wait, is Luka going after my bra? Ha! From what I hear from Alya boys are impossible at taking bras- What the hell?'_ Marinette had to stop the kiss.

"Luka!" she pouted, "How do you know how to do th- ah" Marinette felt herself being lifted up, naturally wrapping her legs around his waist; it wasn't long before they landed back on his bed.

"Marinette, lift up your arms please." Luka saw that she shirt reveal her tiny belly bottom, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and flushing it over her head, soon then after he pulled the thin piece of cloth from Marinette's torso to relieve her of a woman's biggest burden. His action were so smooth that she felt her nipples erect at the brief wind escape, she quickly covered up. With Marinette straddling his lap Luka took a hold of the small of her back, "Luka!"

"Have I done something wrong Marinette?" No, at the moment he was doing everything right, from the rubbing her back, to the nipping on her neck as he messaged the space in between her breasts. Luka started squishing her breast and fingering her nipple; he switched it up by leaving her neck and going to Mari's left side and started attacking her already hard nipple. "Do you like this Marinette, am I making you feel good?"

_'Y-yes Luka, s-so good!'_ Oh if she could've said that; all that was coming out were moans, with every second bringing Marinette closer to a climaxing. _'No way, without getting touched, down there? Luka, how do you know how to do this so well?' _She leaned forward and began to hug his head tightly, screaming quietly into his hair,_ 'Oh no I'm grinding on him, I think he's getting hard!'_ The friction between the two was getting too much for her, Marinette's nails were digging carefully in Luka's scalp, he seemed to be going faster with the licking and sucking, "Luka! I'm cuming!"

She was putty in his hands and quickly losing her mind...

Marinette flopped backwards as she rode out of her climax; Luka had a really nice grip not to let her to fall backwards, he slammed Marinette's body into him after she was done with orgasm convulsions. _'Omg that was crazy, that felt great; I hadn't finished that way probably since- Cha-'_

"Did you enjoy that Marinette?" Brought out of her stupor she looked around at her new location: still on top of Luka; breathing hard in his chest; tits exposed, panties soaked, with her face all flustered. Marinette heard a loud giggle from up above her, she puffed out her cheeks and glared upward. "Don't give me that look, I can't help it." He lifted her face towards his, "You just look so beautiful with those confused eyes of yours, like a shy little mouse." With one shift movement Marinette was quickly tackled down on the bed, Luka flipped over to the edge of the bed and soon found the zipper of her pants "And this _viper_ likes to _eat_ mice..."

"Lu-Luka, wh-what are you doing?" started to lift her legs up past his head, swiftly clasping the bottom of Marinette's pants and yanked them upward, she blinked at the pure quickness and talent that was Luka right now. He tossed them to the side staring blankly at his master work, in the middle of her panties was a large moist spot, all that attention must've really excited her. Still exposing her breasts, Luka literally fell forward landing on his left hand, with his right he clasped Mari's left boob, sucking on the left. "Lu-Luka!" Marinette's arms were flung up above her head, Luka one handed restrained her wrists, while the other was helping him hover.

"Marinette, I'm in love with you and I'll do anything to prove that; I don't care that you're in love with Adrien..."

"What?!"

Luka placed himself back at he edge of his bed, this time positioning his torso right betwixt her knees, probably on _his_ knees. He reached up and pulled her clothe to the side; his face was in awe as her peachy mound was glistening with love juices, all for him to enjoy. Twitching as his dragon breath made contact, "Marinette you're so wet, I must have made you feel really good didn't I?"

So red with embarrassment, Marinette glance down, she couldn't help but to look into his sexy pools of lust. Luka was so close, she had to resist the urge to slam her knees shut, outta respect. He spoke again, "I'm going to make you feel so much better Mari..." Luka began kissing her "lips" gently, making out with Mari's bulb until it began to sprout, giving him the perfect opportunity to attack. He started spreading her walls open, allowing even more of a view. "Beautiful..."

Luka eagerly licks up the sides of her labia majora; soon after aiming for her minora; he seemed to use the whole pad of his tongue to clean all of her downstairs. More twitches turned his attention to her candy, Luka used his lips to rub the under side while his upper lip to help rubbed against it; messaging her labia. "It could be like this everyday, _we_ could be like this all the time, I can make you so happy Mari."

There he was again. Marinette would never admit this out loud but, his voice turned her on.

Marinette was already drowning the boy, she made a very loud yelp at the rush of her orgasm, before cover up her mouth, "You can scream as loud as you like, it's just you and me Marinette. Here out on the open sea, you're free to be yourself with me." Luka was sweet, he continued rubbing his face along the inside of her leg giving her private parts a little rest. Luka was starting to feel like he wasn't getting the job done, not as good as he could be.

_'I haven't felt like this since Ch-'_ That's right, there was another contender in this fight, her mind began to wander again. Although she didn't see him as a factor because of the whole superhero thing, but the time spent with him was something special. They talked just like friends, she didn't get all mushed mouth when it came to Chat. He made her feel good on the inside and the _outside_; why did she love him as Marinette but not as Ladybug?

_'Because he's flirtatious!'_

"_Only with you..."_

_'He's arrogate!'_

"_What's wrong with a little confidence?"_

Luka reached forward grabbing the side of Marinette's underoos and gently pulled them down, "Do you mind?" She lifted her bottom so that Luka could slide her panties down her slender legs, the seat got caught on her cute little toes. With more space to work with, he had no trouble at all inserting his middle finger inside; being still soaked from earlier. Luka felt her walls clench as he inserted another finger, no doubt from her recent orgasm, he was too busy listening to the beautiful music coming from Mari's mouth. Giving it more frequent friction, he swayed in and out receiving twitches and squeals, _'Do you like how this feels Marinette? I just want to make you happy and keep that smile on your pretty face.'_ Again Marinette clinched tightly as he inserted a third, parting her sobbing wet lips. Luka began to stroke her bulb with his tongue's tip as he did his best to keep her from springing out of bed.

There's just something missing.

Marinette didn't know what it was; maybe it was the circumstances or the setting or maybe it was because Luka had this weird competition with Adrien. Either way she just wasn't feeling "it"; she concentrated on how good it felt, his fingers are moving too fast right now... Luka soon dropped his hands out of Marinette and begin to mainly focus on her clit, making sure that his face and nose was not too far away from the delicious nectar that was seeping out of her womanhood. Marinette starting to feel her orgasm peak once again, but she also felt that it wasn't going to be very satisfying. Soon massaging herself, each breast, arousing both are nipples; all-in-one heightening her senses.

Maeinette was about to finish shortly, getting out of her head trying to focus on Luka. _"Luka... Luka... Luka... is eating me out, he's eating my pussy... pussy pussy... cat 'do you like the way this pussy eats pussy?'"_ Then it hit her but she dare not say his name out loud not in the presence of another man, however that did not stop her from thinking about him. Ladybug's mysterious partner that flirted with her every time they met, her silly friend that met her in the middle of the night to chill, and to have intimate moments with. That's all she needed to do; Luka wasn't Chat Noir. The way Chat touched and caressed her body, the way he took his time to make sure every orifice of her vagina was played with; Luka was trying to prove a point, she'd probably be more into it if he wasn't.

Marinette was finally finishing, blah it took so long! To say that Luka couldn't find her clit even if his lips were stapled to it was just mean, it wasn't bad... Marinette lifted her hips in the air which was his sign that this trip was about to end. Luka used the rest of his energy, neglecting his slowly coming on neck pain to pedal faster to bring Marinette to her sexual end. This part always felt a bouncy ball; as you rise to your high point, you slowly come down, losing more momentum the more you bounce.

There it was, her climax,

_'Yes Marinette, cum in my mouth; I want all you have to give.'_ Luka further licked and rubbed his face around her area, he felt her bottom half twitch and jump as her ass quietly came back down to rest on the bed. It was hot; her face flustered, breathing was fast and somehow nails deep in Luka's locks,

"Marinette you taste sweet, is that because you live in a bakery? Sweet and creamy, twangy like a guitar string, I just love who you are, as beautiful as a dream... Yeah I could use that in my next song for you!" Luka gently put her panties back into place then jumped up, with shock Marinette watched as Luka rampaged around for a pen and paper jotting down his notes.

_'Well that was kinda anticlimactic...'_ Marinette swung her legs over the edge and searched around for her bottoms, she quickly scooped her feet inside when Luka suddenly appeared. Done with his thoughts he turned back to his victim.

"So, how are you doing? You _did_ finish right?" Luka turn away afraid of the truthful answer he knows Marinette to give.

"Yeah I did... That was fine Luka, just really unexpected." Marinette turned to hide her redder blush seeing as she was still coming down from her "climax". She quickly zipped up and collected her purse, sneaking a peak inside checking up on Tikki. Marinette gave her kwami an apologetic look mouthing "I'm sorry..." then went back to Luka.

Luka clasped her arms down then rushed his lips hard on her lips, still tasting abit of herself on his breath, "I meant every word Marinette. I want to be with you," He moved down and touched her hands holding them tenderly, "Look Mari I understand I came on strong and I'm sorry, but my feelings are real. I understand how you feel about Adrien, but until the day he takes you away from me, or you give up on me I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Listen Luka I heard everything you said it's just-" Her eyes were suddenly given attention to her phone which she had programmed with an any and all alerts akuma related.

"_Don't me bemused, it's just the news! Reports are coming in about a near by akuma flinging dodge balls near La Grande Paris!"_

With a gasp Marinette stuffed her phone away then kissed Luka quickly on the cheek "Sorry Luka that's my parents calling me for an early dinner, don't wanna be late! Ha ha get it?" With a scrabbled and a scurry she bolted out his room and out the house boat.

"Bug out Marinette..."

Catching her breath once on the dock Tikki flew out of her purse, "Marinette what in the world was that?!"

"I don't know Tikki, I don't know; but we don't have time for that!

"Promise I get to yell at you later?"

"Promise! Tikki, spots on!"

How are you liking the fic so far, been thinking about uploading this up on another writing site, whatcha think? Drop a like!


	4. Pitch and Tempo

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir all have been meeting up at night to "get to know each other better" and now they have a decisions make and hearts to break while they all figure out where their feelings belong. Miraculous is an animated series produced by French studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with De Agostini Editor S.p.A. Created by Thomas Astruc.

Genre: Romance

Characters: Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Chapter 4: Pitch and Tempo**

Today was going to be a really dumb boring day, it was a meeting of the minds at the Agreste manor and Mrs. Tsurugi was coming over for a sit down about future plans or current event in the companies; whatever it was that they talked about. The good thing was he wouldn't be alone this afternoon, if Tsurugi-san was stopping by then the likelihood Kagami would be with her was very high. _'She never let that girl outta her sight...'_

"Adrien, your father wants you to come down and greet our guest, please."

The blonde slightly glance past his shoulder to his father's assistant Nathalie, she barely looked up from her tablet as she scooted to the side to let Adrien past through. Closely followed behind him as she clicked and clopped her heels on the marble floors. Down in the entrance was standing his father, the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, he stood stiffly erect with his hands behind his back facing the door, Adrien soon took his place next to him, almost matching his same vicious scowl.

"Adrien, I except you to be on your best behavior while Nathalie and I are entertaining our guest, we will be doing our business in my atelier and do not wish to be disturbed. Please keep the noise to a minimum as you should be practicing piano anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father..." he huffed. How old was he now and he still felt the need to tell him how to act around company? _'Give me a break, if he only knew the dangers I face on a regular basis!'_ It didn't take long before "Gorilla" pried the door open revealing Kagami and her mother, Mrs. Tomoe Tsurugi-sama. Kagami glided her mother inside as she gave her away to Mr. Agreste, they all bowed towards each other as well as Nathalie and "Gorilla".

Nathalie offered her arm to Mother Tsurugi to lead to her towards the office off to the left, "Adrien we should be done in a few hours, please entertain our guest until we're done," Gabriel soon followed the ladies, once inside he boldly closed the large black double doors. Both teen winced a bit when the door finished with a thunderous BOOM, they soon looked back at each other,

"Thank you for having me, Adrien." She bowed quickly smiling brightly on the way back up, "So what you do have planned for us for the remainder of the day?"

"Well I'm supposed to be practicing piano but-"

"I did bring an archery simulation game with me if you wish to try it..." Kagami reached into her messenger bag and retrieved a small disc box, the cover art had a bow and arrow with a red and white target behind it. Adrien glanced up at Kagami, grinning his model face as he outstretched his hand,

"Wait, your mom actually let you have a video game?"

"Yes and No, since this is a 'learning simulator' it's allowed, but its a game.

A pinkish warmth appeared across Kagami's freckles as she nervously reached out towards him, he lead the way upstairs, grasping her tiny hands, rushing upstairs, hopefully hurrying this day over with.

**-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-**

_'Adrien's room!'_ Kagami hadn't really been in Adrien's room since she was akumatized into Oni-Chan, she was threatening to protect him from Lila and her lies, but of course Kagami didn't remember all that. They stood by the large white couch as she took in the teenage boy musk, his room felt like a place fit for a king, or even a prince... "His highness" came up from behind and offered to take her bag, she once again Kagami reached in and pulled out the game and plastic target before handing it over.

Kagami walked over to the basketball wall, unfolded a large plastic circle, then suction cupped it to the surface. "This is the target that we need to aim for after we put on the googles first, I assume you have a VR helmet?" Adrien shook his head nervously, she passed by and went into her bag yet again to pull out the major headgear that they needed, shortly they were all set up to "practice" archery.

"Do you want to go first?" Kagami asked danging the eyes in his hands; he shoved them her direction,

"But it's your equipment...you should go first," Kagami stated shoving them back,

"Well this is _your_ room Adrien..." She retaliated by simply putting the VR set top of Adrien's head, carefully as to not damage his perfect face.

"Yeah but you're the guest." Adrien grasped her hand and slipped the googles into her hands,

"I've already beaten the game, Adrien. I want you to experience this now..."

"Uh ladies first?" Kagami shoved her hands on her hips and glared at her host,

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" It's not that he didn't want to play the game with her, he just was more concerned with starting his practicing before he heard his dad's bitching.

"Look how about we flip a coin?" He retreated into both his pockets; after fiddling around he managed to pull out a nickle and something else...

_'Marinette,'_ in his hands was his lucky charm that Marinette gave him when they were training for the video game tournament, she had made it herself and in turn he made one just like it for her birthday; he literately carries it around with him everywhere, even as Chat Noir. In so many ways Marinette reminded him of Ladybug; sweet, creative and always willing to help people whenever she gets the chance. The day of the picnic when he said that she was their "everyday Ladybug" he meant every word. _'Then she kissed me...'_

"Adrien?"

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when a slender hand covered his coin and trinket; "Why don't you go first Kagami, please I insist. Besides I need to start my-" She was again about to protest but a ringing in Adrien's other pocket distracted them both, who dares call now and disrupt their afternoon together? "Excuse me Kagami, I have to take this really fast, please make yourself at home..." Kagami nodded and began to explore Adrien's room further. "Hey Nino, what's up?" He asked his best friend.

"Yo man guy! What are you doing right now, we have access to a pirate ship, dude!" Nino quickly switched over his video screen to spin around to see most of his friends from school.

"Cool! Wait isn't that the Couffaine houseboat?" That it was, he recognized the stage that Kitty Section practiced on, if not full blown concerts there sometimes. Now he knew why Nino called it a "pirate ship". "Sorry looks like I'm 'shipwrecked' for the remainder of the day; my father has a meeting and the Tsurugi's are here-"

"It's okay dude we understand, we're just leaving out right now; at least you're not by yourself for today." Nino turned his phone around to reveal the band while Marinette and Alya walked over to say hello.

"Hey everybody, what's going on? I'm sorry I couldn't join you all for practice today, you know how my father is when it comes to me and his meetings."

"Its okay Adrien we understand, if we could- we would come visit you and keep you company!" Marinette pushed forward,

"Oh don't worry about it guys, I'm not suffering alone today..." Adrien found himself looking for Kagami who was coming out his bathroom and past him to turn on the VR set,"What do you mean by that?" Adrien walked over to his guest and, turned his phone around to have Kagami in the shot with him. "Hello all!"

Marinette pushed herself in from of the phone, "Oh Kagami is hanging out with you today, in your room...alone...wow that's sucky! No I mean that's sucky it's just you two and not everyone, not that your dad likes visitors Adrien. I mean well I actually don't know but still that's great." Considering who it was, it could've been worst, _'Better Kagami then "photo shoots" with Lila...', s_ince she became Gabriel Agreste's "muse". _'It must mean they're officially dating now...'_

Luka from the little room shouted to his crew, thankfully interrupting Marinette's rant. "Land ho! We're almost home everyone,!" Nino moved the camera to show Adrien to Luka,

"Wow is that Luka at the helm?"

"Adrien, you know nautical terms?"

"Ha ha no just a few words I heard on TV once, that's amazing; I'm so jealous! I wish we could've came out there..."

"Why don't you two sneak out, or lie to your body guard like you did before?" Alya suggested.

Adrien looked back at Kagami, " So we couldn't leave even if we wanted to; our parents rearranged our schedules to monitor us while they're at their meeting, specfilly so we dont run off again. After that last stunt we pulled, its safe to say they don't trust us; right Marinette?" Adrien and Kagami looked at each other then giggled with Marinette soon joining in. "Prepare to dock the ship!" Luka announced,

"Looks like we gotta part the seas dude, or whatever!" Nino tried to take back hisp hone but Mari was stopping him,

"Bye Adrien, have a fun day with Kagami..." Marinette sadly wished; Adrien then bids his friends farewell while Nino ends the call.'Wish I could've been out there too...' Adrien thought.

**-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-**

Time really does fly when you're having fun, even though they weren't suppose to be. While Kagami was finishing playing he turn again, Adrien was practicing his fencing with a wooden sword. Nathile had arrivied ordering poor Agreste Jr to start playing his piano, Kagami soon after put the game away then went on practicing with her own bokken. Adrien slumped over to press a bottom on his TV remote to raise the beautiful piano from the inside of the floor.

"That's amazing," Kagami halted in mid swing to saunter toward her host before he sat down on his bench.

"Yeah my father installed it so I'd have place to practice, and another reason for me to never leave my room." The young blonde chuckled sadly as he stretched out his upper half, extending in his fingers outward and upward making sure he was all limbered up before he started playing. Adrien started off just playing a short piece, simple to get his finger start to working, then went on to play from his music book. _'Some day I'll be playing this for my Lady...'_

Kagami had made her way across the room and ran her fingers along the slim edge of the piano's opening, silence was her friend as she glided past the strings on the insides as they tapped down with the tiny hammers, never taking her eyes off Adrien. Even though he wasn't paying attention, concentrating deeply on the notes in his head Kagami was so entrance with the music dancing across the room focusing her gaze intensely on her target. Closer and closer she crept wanting nothing more than to bask in his ambiance, she finally made it to his side and stood in silence while he finished the piece.

"You play beautifully Adrien." He blinked at her a few times, when had she gotten so close; was he that entranced by the music he hadn't notice her? "How did you learn to play so well?"

"Well," he chuckled, "It was all thanks to my mother; she played piano, both her and her sister were very skilled musicians." Adrien began to tickle the ivories again, "I remember when I was little she would play this song for me...'Little kitty on a tin roof...' Anyway she was the one that got me interested in the piano and after she died it still feels like she's right here next to me; as if it was the first time she taught me."

"That must have been so nice to be so close to your mother-" began to stare out to the window, "My mother feels like a tyrant sometimes, but I know she loves me and wants the best for me." Kagami placed her hands on the glass, "I wish I had learned to play an instrument, but mother insisted that my talents were better used else where." She spat dryly, not knowing what she said, "She says I could do something more useful with my hands..."

Adrien reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, he quickly found an hour long video of a random MeToober practicing her own piano scales. He placed the phone in his wireless sound amplifier before he followed suite and stood slightly behind Kagami by the window sill, "Yeah that's pretty much my dad, he keeps me trapped like a fragile caged bird, acting as if I'm going to break if I'm touch." He rubbed his arm up and down, which didn't get noticed by his company. Kagami rotated to reach out and clasped her hands around said arm; caressing his biceps then lightly squeezing.

Kagami brought her left hand to thumb Adrien's right cheek; bring herself closer, "You don't seem fragile to me..."

Adrien nervously brought his other arm behind his neck rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah well, I'm sure they're just making sure that their 'investments' are kept safe and sou-"

Lips crashed on top of his stopping mid sentence, Kagami somehow managed to snake her other arm around Adrien's own neck pulling him closer into the kiss; before she could deepen it he placed a sincere hand on her shoulders pushing her backwards, "My apologies, Adrien. Your story was so beautiful, I couldn't help myself..." She turned her body back away from him, heading back towards the piano bench.

"No it's okay, don't mention it..." Kagami glanced back with puppy eyes, heavy sympathy peering in to pupils. Confused at first only to have his words hit him seconds later, "Oh sorry I meant not to worry about it; its fine, what's a peck between friends?" He nervously laughed softly,

"You kiss all your friends like that?" Kagami asked pulling back a little,

Adrien was hesitate to join her but eventually gave up with that look of sadness in her eyes, "No I mean, I haven't kissed anyone, but I've gotten kisses on the cheek before..." He sat on the very edge at first.

"From that rude blonde woman?"

"Yeah, but we've known each other forever..."

"That Lila girl?"

"Well yeah a couple time but she surprised me..."

"And what about Marinette? You too seem to be awfully close for the two of you 'just being friends'..." Kagami folded her arms, crossed her legs and angrily turned her head away.

Where the hell did that come from? What was going on with her today, normally she's not that forward with her actions but more so with her words. Adrien knew that Kagami had a crush on him but why was she bringing Marinette into this? Adrien scooted closer to scold Kagami who was acting as if she was ignoring him."Marinette _is_ my friend and so is Chloe; I'm not sure why you're bringing them into this, but I'm dating any of them!"

Kagami turned back towards her host and with a clever grin she reached up and pulled on his outer shirt collar; again their lips meet, however this time he was more prepared. Adrien grasped the piano keys for balance, "None of them deserve you..."

What? What did she just say?

In one shift move Kagami managed let go of Adrien's shirt, stand up and arranged herself to now straddle his lap. They stared into each others eyes for a moment while Adrien was trying to register what was happening right now; he would have protested if Kagami hadn't attacked him again,

_'Damnit, why does this always happen to me!'_

This kiss was getting more and more intense, several times did she lick and nip his lips asking for entrance but Adrien was very hesitant to oblige, "Wait Kagami, what are you doing?!" He had a hard time pushing her back but not to push her to the ground; pinned up again the keys, pressing them unintentionally playing a help song with his palms.

Kagami stopped and rested her hands on his chest, feeling his pacing heartbeat under his shirts, "I told you Adrien, none of those other girls deserve to have you and I will do everything in my power to make sure you understand that," Adrien did his best to attempt to pull her off him, but his hands just landed on her hips then shortly around the small of her back. He couldn't control himself Kagami was being so forceful with her confession but he couldn't take her down like he would a normal villian.

_'I'm so sorry Ladybug, I can't get her off me!'_

With one last bite Kagami got her wish and was able to strike with her mouth saber into Adrien's, they danced and tousled for a bit before she need oxygen again, "You and I were made for each other, I will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. I'll protect you from Lila, that blonde and even Marinette if I have to..."

Again with one foul swoop Kagami hopped off Adrien and was standing in front of him, she bent over into his face grasping onto his knees lightly, "Forgive me Adrien, but I must show you I feel..." Kagami slowly lowered herself in between his legs then landed on hers; without braking gazes she unzipped his pants, opening them up for better access to her goal. Kagami managed to yank them down Adrien's hips, once they were low enough she reached inside to his member that was hiding behind his underwear.

"Kagami stop, you don't have to do this!" Adrien took a hold her both her hands as she was whipping out his cock, Kagami was about to protest before they heard a knock on the door,

"Adrien, Miss Tsurugi, your parents will be done with their meeting in about 20 minutes;" Adrien slowly glanced behind him to witness Nathlie, luckly for him she never took her eyes off her notepad. "Please be ready to go by the time they get done. I will be back to summon you." They stayed perfectly still as they listened to the sounds of clip clocking on the floor letting them know that Nathalie was leaving.

Adrien turned his head back sharply, Kagami had a look of deternimation in her eyes, but honest it was the look she always had in her eyes, there was no talking to her at this point, she was going to do this weather Adrien protested or not. "Looks like I've run out of waiting time..." She processed into removing Adrien's flesh from the while in the middle of his shorts and stared at it with awe, except for internet pictures and a few biology books from school Kagami had never seen a real life penis before and she was taking all the mental pictures she could at the moment. "I am nervous; I've never done this before, but I love you Adrien and I want to show you how much!"

Adrien did his best one last time to stop what was about to happen, "Please Kagami, I understand how you feel, its just that I-"

Adrien felt his mind go blank.

Kagami tightly gripped the base of his length while she gently kissed the tip; after wetting it enough she brought the head to her mouth licking it carefully. He had to assets with situation; right now the third girl that had a crush on him was preforming fellatio practically without his permission or consent! What was he suppose to do at the point, Adrien tried to get her stop, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings; there was no reason that she had to do this.

Too late, with a jolt he was completely engulfed in her mouth. "Ka-Kaga...mi..." She was right-this was her first time, but unlike Ladybug, Kagami didn't have much skill; like at all. Considering he only just had his first ever blowjob just the other other night he wasn't a super expert of the task, but he did know what did and did not feel good to him and unfortunately..."Kaga-Kagami!"

From what she had learned, placing your mouth around the head or "tip" as it's also called makes the male feel good, however adding the stroking of the shaft as well as playing with his testicles or "balls" also adds to the arousal. Using her left hand she gripped and rotated his sack while her other was pumping up and down, at the same time her mouth was bopping up and down moistening her hand.

_'None of them deserve your attention or your love...I'm sorry Marinette.'_

Kagami was very tenacious when it comes to her actions; her passion was genuinely intense. While he was getting proper stimulation with her hands working his twig and berries, her mouth was, for lack of a better term, "sucking". Her technique was much to be desired and Adrien found himself wincing a lot when he felt her teeth, her hand gestures was lazy and she was making weird noises coming from her nose? Kagami glanced down towards the nervous blonde and watched as his face was red squished up with embarrassment, she used her tongue and lathered the sides on his penis with saliva, removing her hand only for a moment to extend her open wide to engulfed his whole member down her throat; earning her eyes being rolled back into his head with pleasure.

_'I hope you can forgive me one day, Ladybug... I'm so sorry...'_ Adrien felt that they were shortly running out of time, 10 minutes would have gone past by now; too bad time didn't go by like in one of his animes. Feeling Natalie's over protective presence looming closer and closer, if they were to get caught in this particular position his father would never let him out the house again, he'd be taken out of school, probably have his phone taken away and would probably never see any of his friend again. '_I have to hurry up. Ladybug, where are you when I need you?'_ That's it, Ladybug! That was the only way he was going to get outta this without hurting Kagami's feeling or without getting caught he his literal pants down. Adrien took one last look down at the top of Kagami's head and shut his eyes, he reluctantly grabbed either side of her head to help guide the way to satisfaction _'Come on! Ladybug, saving Paris, her intelligence, Ladybug's red suit. Ladybug's cute face, Ladybug's blowjob...'_ All the things he would normally think of when he was alone with his thoughts, _'Ladybug's tight ass, her sexy legs wrapped around my waist. The way she always smelled of vanilla and cake, Ladybug's beautiful smile her sweet lips...wrapped around me as she was givng me a-'_

There it was, that was going to do it.

Adrien kept his mind on that night Ladybug came over and gave him a **real** blowjob; he thought how gentle her hands were and how smoothly she stroked his dick. The memory of her mouth wrapping around his gearth so tenderly the sounds she made dipping on his lap; Adrien still gripped onto Kagami ears began to plunge her face more vigorously.

_'Adrien...'_ Kagami could feel her cheeks getting fuller of her captor and to much of her amusement was hearing coos from above; she removed her right hand from Adrien's tower; reached down under her skirt, sliding her panties sideways then began to fiddle around her own diddle. After moments of rubbing in circular motions she began to pump inside herself; Kagami began to sense the "nanny" approaching which meant she and Adrien will soon be done. The pure thought of getting caught was making her excited; was this what people called a "kink"? He was getting bigger in her mouth; according to her research meant that he was climaxing shortly, pleasing herself was helping.

"Kagami-! Oh my go-"

"Adrien, Miss Tsurugi; your parents will be waiting for you both down in the foyer in five minutes."

"I'M COMING!"

"Very good..." And with that she was gone again. Without even thinking Adrien was holding Kagami's head closely to his body, latching on tightly as to not lose the feeling. As he finished pushing out all his seed Kagami was extremely accepting of his juices, she didn't resist nor push away when his hose started sprinkling. Where he wanted to feel pigtails, Adrien felt nothing but short hair, once his twitching had stopped all he heard was the loud gulp inside Kagami's throat.

Adrien was doing his best not to make things arkweird; he released Kagami's head slowly making sure not to graze her teeth on himself, he no longer held her face, "Sorry..." he scooted sideways off the bench, giving her room to get up while also trying not to trip on his pants around his knees.

"Thee is no need to apologize, that was quite enjoyable." she stated wiping her lips with her thumb,

"Um that was different...how are you doing?"

He turned in time to see Kagami removing her hand from her underwear then rising to her feet; she patted her skirt drying her hands, "Most satisfying...", she simply strolled past the blonde and flicked him in the chin before starting to gathering her game and bag. "We must hurry downstairs, our parents are waiting." Kagami reached Adrien's door and turned to look at him one last time, "Don't get caught with your pants down..." she giggled.

**-Adrigami-Kagadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kagadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kagadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-Adrigami-Kagadrien-ChatKo-RyuNoir-**

Kagami was of course the first one downstairs with a very snug look on her face, she landed at the bottom of the stairs then bowed before she took her place next to her mother. Not being escorted by her host brought questions to the adult figures, Mr Agreste looked upon her with confusion as to the whereabouts of his son; "Where is Adrien?" he asked.

"I believe he was reliving himself in the restroom, I could go back up an-"

"Here I am!" Adrien rushed down wiping his forehead from the excess sweat he accumulated only moments ago. "I'm here..." he finished by taking his place next to his father.

"Glad to see you came to join us Adrien; would you like to wish our guest a good bye and a safe trip?"

"Yes father," Both Adrien and Gabriel bowed towards the Tsurugis, followed by Nathalie and Gorilla. "Thanks for coming to visit Kagami and Mrs. Tsurugi-Sama, I had a lot of...fun?"

"Thank you for having us, I also had a good time," Kagami's smile only got bigger as she stepped forward to give Adrien a quick hug before departing, "Trust me, I know all to well that you had a _very_ good time..." she whispered in his ear, before placing a small peck on his right cheek then switching over to the left. They all watched as Kagami stretched out her arm for his mother to take then began to escort them both out the door, followed by Nathalie and Gorilla.

When the large dark doors were shut Gabriel spoke, "Adrien I don't know what has gone on between you two, nor do I care. All I want is that you keep Kagami close as an alley for as long as we are doing business with her mother, having her as an enemy could greatly interrupt with my plans. You will continue to entertain Miss Tsurugi and remain on your best behavior, you will not embarrass me until this merger goes through. Do I make myself clear?"

Seriously was he getting yet another lecture in the same day? Adrien answered sternly with a hint of sarcasm on his tongue. He turned his heel and stomped towards his office, "With that said, the rest of the day is yours, I'll be working for the remainder for the night, good evening."

"Good night-" Before Adrien could finish his pleasantries, he had another door slam in his face, "Father..." Thanking every celestial being he could think of that the day was over with, Plagg soon joined him when he returned to his room,

"Well that was an interesting visit, did you have fun Casanova?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Adrien finished when he flopped in his bed with in second he received a text message, presumably from Kagami.

"Yeah I bet, you should probably save the story for when you tell Ladybug what happened." He didn't want to think about that, Adrien grabbed his nearest pillow and dug his face in the feathers growling loudly. "I'm sure she'll find this whole ordeal very funny; 'Oh hey Ladybug. Hey Chat Noir, what did you do this weekend? Oh nothing much, hung out with one of my friends, we chatted played games then she put my dick in her mouth, you know nothing special!'"

"Okay okay, I know what happened I was there, and as far as Ladybug is concerned she's made it blatantly obvious that she is not my girlfriend! So I'm not obligated to tell her anything especially any that goes on in my personally life because like she's started many times before, 'OuR iDeNtItIeS mUsT rEmAiN a SeCrEt!'"

"She's not Chat Noir's girlfriend, but she wants to be with Adrien Agreste, which is the one whom got the 'tooth fairy'" Hitting himself in the face with the pillow over and over was not helping, but Plagg was right, he had to be honest with Ladybug; if the two of them were ever going to be in a real relationship, well as much as a relationship as a superhero and a civilian could be in.

"I need some air!" He sooner Adrien threw his pillow no soon he heard an alert on his phone.

"_Don't me bemused, it's just the news! Reports are coming in about a near by akuma flinging dodge balls near La Grande Paris!"_

"Oh now an akuma wants to show and interrupt me doing something, where were earlier?!"

"Well you know the old saying, 'be careful what you wish for' kid"

"Yeah tell me about it. Plagg claws out!"


	5. LadyChat? Or is it BugNior?

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary: Marinette and Adrien have long talk with their kwamis about revealing their identities and all that will intales, both the heartache and the hardships of the Ladybug and Chat Noir teams of the past.

Miraculous is an animated series produced by French studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with De Agostini Editor S.p.A. Created by Thomas Astruc.

Genre: Romance

Characters: Ladybug and Chat Noir

CHAPTER 5: LadyChat? Or is it BugNior?

The battle wasn't much of one if you had ask either one of them; using "Lucky Charm!" seemed like almost a waste in her opinion. The victim this time was a young boy about 8-10 years old, apparently there was some sort of scuffle in his after school program with a group of friends of his, "Chat Noir? Miss Ladybug? What happened, where am I?" The kid was scruffy with a red sweater with dark blue shorts that was way too big for his body.

"It's okay hunny, you just got akumatized; but it's fine now," Ladybug answer offered a hand to help him off the ground; he sprang up past her arms and hugged her tightly around her petite waist. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm not sure, we were heading out to play kickball and we were picking teams, I remember getting upset that I got pick last after the girl! Can you believe they picked me over a girl?!" LB huffed her hands on her hips as she pouted down at the little brat, he cringed himself backwards releasing her.

"That's not really something to be upset about..." Ladybug crossed her arms turning away from the boys,

"You don't understand!" She turned her head and saw the anger the kid was feeling, "The team captain's was my best friend! He was suppose to pick me first, it wasn't fair!"

Ladybug turned back and began to kneel in front of the boy until Chat Noir took over, "Listen kid, just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you get special privileges, you have to trust that your friend knows what he doing, he must've done it for a reason."

Suddenly another boy about the same age caught up with the trio, "Michael are you okay? What happened to you?!" He gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, but "Michael" soon shrugged him off; stomping his foot, turning his back on him. "Look I'm sorry I didn't pick you first for kickball, I thought that if I picked Sora that maybe she'd like me more; I didn't think it would hurt your feelings like that, I apologize..."

Michael turned his head back, then punched his friend in the arm, "Dude I told you don't bother with her, she already likes Samantha!" He put his arm around his shoulders as they laughed. After a few autographs from a couple of the babies that weren't too shy to walk up to the pair, they all ran away waving back at the superheroes. "Bug out!" Both her and Chat Noir sprang up on the nearby building then began to hop from rooftop to rooftop; once they were far enough away they stopped to talk.

"Well that was odd dontcha think?" She asked Chat tapping her finger against her chin.

"Nah not really, boys will be boys; that happens all the time. I remember when I was little; with my parents gone all the time I only had Cho- one friend to play with. Majority of the time it was just the two of us and our care takers." Chat walked over to the edge squatted down, overlooking the evening scenery. "She'd get mad if I started playing with anyone else..."

Ladybug dropped her arms to his sides as she listened to Noir's sad story about his younger timeline; throughout the years he had been telling her bits and pieces of his life and some in the present; he was some sort of famous actor and his father worked around the clock. Most of the time he was home alone with his nanny and butler, Noir's story always reminded her of Adrien and how he was always home alone with Nathalie and the Gorilla.

_'Adrien...I wonder how he's doing...I haven't heard from him for the rest of the day, I wonder how his hang out with Kagami went, and I was with Luka...'_ Heavily blushing as she rested on her face in her palms trying not to think that night they spent together, soon without realizing a slow melody came flowing through her ears bringing her out of her thoughts. She peered over the side and saw that they were close to downtown were there was a cafe with a musician playing in front of.

Tonight it appeared to have a young lady trying her hand at the violin, "Eh um..." Standing arm stretched out Chat Noir prompted her to come close and dance with him; Ladybug giggled as she quietly sauntered over clasping his claw and allowing him to pull her close. "You know...I don't have a lot of time Chat..."

Noir gently closed the distance between them holding her right hand and hoisted in the air, then wrapping his arm around her hip. "I know M'lady, this won't take long." As they both got older they had more time with their miraculous powers after each use, so instead of 5 minutes they now have 10 minutes. The music was slow, from the sound of it, she played what sounded classical, Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder and began to sway to the tune. She had been there before, as Marinette her dance with Adrien at Chloe's party when she was attempting to be "nice."

Adrien...

Why was she still thinking about him, it was over she had her chance, many chances with no progress. Now with all of them soon out of high school and starting their lives shortly in the next few months; she thought that she had more time. However when Kagami came around things got progressively worst. "And dip..." Ladybug came back from space when her head was dropped down behind her, "Chat, how do you know this song?"

"I've had to play this piece for a piano recital back in the day..." He was so talented, not to mention all the great things that he does as a superhero; it seems like his out of mask activities included: actor, genius at physics and now he can play piano too? was this guy too good to be true? Granted he wasn't Adrien but he was a very close second, wait she shouldn't be thinking like that! _Chat Noir is a wonderful man all on his own and doesn't need to be compared to anyone else; he's really come into his own over the last four years.'_

Ladybug was having such a good time dancing with her kitty, he lifted his arm to lead her through an air loop they made together; _'Why haven't I notice his eyes before now? I mean when he was Mister Bug they were really green...'_

"Noir? Don't judge me, but your eyes, your real ones, they're actually green right?" Chat shortly stopped in mid-spin and looked down with a brow upwards,

"Yes M'lady, although I'd like to think that they're paw-sitivly envious emerald..." he chuckled. Okay that was funny, there was that high confidence she both admired and was envious of, Ladybug wished she could've expressed her feelings without fear like her Kitty. The way he told her that time at the museum,

"_Y'know M'lady the worst the situation the more I realize how amazing you are!"_

"_How do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_If I mean so much to you how is it so easy for you just say all these nice things to me even in the worst situation? The really important things are the hardest things to say isn't it?_

"__It's precisely when something is important to say that it's important to say it, no matter what___."_

Ladybug slowly removed her hand out of his paw placing it on his other shoulder; in turn he grasped her waist completely, she engulfed herself in his space and sighed deeply as they connected placing her head on his chest and his chin on her head.

_'Why does this feel so familiar?'_

Could she have a life with Chat Noir? Marinette had been so blinded by the Adrien's golden light that she ended up getting burnt by it, all the while leaving Chat in his shadow. It was time to move on, but was she ready to reveal her identity? No they couldn't do that, although as the new guardian she did need to know every miraculous users identity in case something were to happen, not that she didn't already know who everyone was, except one. There was no way she could offer as much wisdom as Master Fu, but she could offer all her support.

"Promise me one thing Chat Noir," They stopped, "Promise me that if we were to share our identities nothing will change between us, our relationship won't change and nothing will stop us from being superheroes no matter what! Paris needs us until we defeat Hawk Moth!" She asked sternly glancing up at him, her kitty only tighten his grip on her and simply replied, "Yes my love..."

Ladybug placed her head back against his tone chest and sighed again, "...And if we were to end up together, settle down, start a family; even then we can't retire. Remember what Bunnyx said, we have to keep fighting for the sake of the city..."

Chat tensed up at the new sensation but wasn't complaining at all, she seemed to be doing that as of late, surprising him at random. Suddenly Ladybug was becoming more affectionate towards him: letting him kiss her hand when they got together, letting his arms or hands linger on her body a bit longer if he had to touch her for some reason; even now a few years ago he would have never gotten her to slow dance with him like this. What had changed?

Being close now he was able to cross his arms around the small of her back then placed his chin on the on the nip of her neck, _'Tee Hee shorty...'_ He opened his eyes in just enough time to not only notice that they were awfully close to a wall but the song was coming to an end, he pulled himself away from LB to catch them against the wall, he still had her in his arm when he placed his hand against the wall making sure they didn't crash.

Ladybug finally noticed that they had stopped and where they were now, "What happened, how did we get here?" She looked around laughing slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention where I was taking us, my bad." Mini-bug soon joined in the joke as she stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

**BEEP 5 minute warning BEEP**

Both of them giggled, Chat hadn't used his Cataclysm so he had a lot more time to lag around; he bent down staring hard in her face, without even realizing it they were inches away from each other. Ladybug could smell his civilian cologne, Noir had the scent of pastries up his nose. "I have to go Kitty..."

"5 more minutes..." LB wasn't paying attention when Noir grabbed her face and brought it up to his, getting ever so much closer, she could feel the heat emanated from his cheek his darted back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"Chat?" she asked nervously. That made him halt but continued forward, he didn't miss his target yet he didn't go for it either, instead he planted a small peck on her cheekbone before heading down her jawline before resting at her neck below costume cover. Ladybug gasped at this feeling, memories of Chat Noir and Marinette came flooding in her mind, his arm wrapped around her so delicately as he touched her most sensitive area while kissing all over.

**BEEP 4 minute warning BEEP**

"Times up Kitty..." Ladybug smiled up as he pressed his forehead against her, Chat grasped her arms and squeezed them gently before he kissed her nose. He let her go and walked over to the edge of the roof, getting ready with his staff. "Are we still meeting up for the patrol-?"

Ladybug pushed herself off the wall and began to stand with Noir before she noticed something on the ground; she squatted over it and picked up a small colorful bracelet. It was made from red string, with eight beads which was bent into a loop on one side when the bracelet is not tied onto a wrist.

"Of course M'lady, wild akumas couldn't keep me away from you!" Chat glanced over and noticed that she was distracted with something small in her hands, "Oh whoops, sorry LB that's mine, kinda _my_ lucky charm...ha ha" He snatched the trinket from her fingers and stuffed it back in his pockets.

"How do you mean? Wh-where did you get that from?"

"Oh this? A girl from school made it for me; she's really talented!"

"So she's a friend of yours huh? D-Do you like her?"

"Oh yeah totally, she's a really great friend!" Noir bought out his lucky charm again and began to finger it with his thumb, "It seems like ever since she came into my life, its been an adventure. She's smart, loyal, creative; kinda reminds me a lot of you M'lady. I'm so cooped up all the time at home, but thanks to her I've got a lot more friends now, and I get to go out and have a life. I've even made one of these for her birthday a few years ago. She's just this great light in my life that I never want to burn out..." Noir finished his thoughts by bring the charm close to his chest, while shutting his eyes.

**BEEP 3 minute warning BEEP**

With a sigh Chat place his present back then grabbed his baton from behind his back, "Well I better be off, but don't worry Bugaboo you're still #1 in my heart." Kneeling down Chat grasped her hand, winked up at her then quickly kissing her good bye. Ladybug watched with shocked face as she watched her parent helicopter away, she found herself slinking down to w-sit on the roof, squeezing her own bracelet in her hands, "A-Adrien...?"

**-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-**

A dark haired beauty was pacing around her bedroom racking her brain from thoughts of the last few days; Chat Noir once again almost found out her secret identity, but luckily for her he thought her school was that of an elementary school, hopefully seeing both her and Ladybug was enough to keep Chat from suspecting Marinette from being ladybug. With the help of Master Fu and all the miraculous kwamis she was able to get outta there before Kwamibuster handed them all over to Hawk Moth.

Marinette soon calmed herself before sitting down at the sewing desk restarting her project."Did you say something Marinette?" Tikki was reading the funny pages on her owner's day bed, she floated up quickly.

"Oh no it's nothing Tikki..." Marinette was focusing on her next slue of problems; Adrien would be off her back trying to find out her secret identity, but now she wanted to figure out who CN was! It never bothered her before, nor did she care to want to know, but why? Up until now she had always said, "their identities must remain secret," but she could help but question a few things. Adrien kept addressing Ladybug as 'his lady', as well of a lot of his actions and mannerisms were just like that old alley cat, but there's no way.

Marinette quickly grabbed her phone and look through her pictures, she was looking for the one Alya had given her of Adrian "dressed up" as Chat Noir. Going up her stairs, she quickly grabbed the newspaper clipping then went back to her desk to look at them for a side-by-side comparison, "No he can't be... that's impossible..." How could she been so blind, not see it all this time? 4 years and she's never noticed! How could you have? Adrien and Chat act like two different people!

So are you... As Ladybug you're not so clumsy, not as nervous talking to Adrien? If he's as trapped at home as much as he says he is, then I don't blame him for breaking out into a different persona... 'I cant be in love with Chat Noir, hes too flirty with annoying puns and his cheesy grin and sexy green eyes, talented hands... his ravishing mouth... Bu-but hes also brave and loyal, he's is always there for me, in every sense of the word, but what about Adrien?! I love Adrien! I couldn't image dumping Adrien for Chat Noir, unless...same blonde hair, same green eyes and they're both in love in Ladybug...Adrien is Chat Noir isn't he?

_'That means if its true I've been rejecting "Adrien" as Chat Noir all this time! That also means those kisses I've shared with "Chat" over the years, they've been shared with "Adrien"! Also also that means I'm in love with Chat Noir and he's in love with Ladybug who is me!'_

Watching as she slumped herself back into her work chair; the ladybug kwami floated to her owner's side, "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"Tikki, didn't you tell me once that if anyone found out my secret identity, I couldn't be ladybug anymore?"

"Marinette you know the answer to this, to protect your friends and family from the forces of evil."

"But why is that," Across town, a teenage boy and his kwami were having the same conversation, "I mean it's not like our friends and families aren't put in danger every other day NOT knowing who our identities are, so what difference does it make."

Plagg couldn't find himself able to concentrate on his wheel of cheese with all this interrogation, "You're not suppose to know okay?" Soon a triangle went missing,

"Yeah, but what's the big deal?

"The Ladybug and Cat miraculous are two of the most powerful items in all of history, the ladybug miraculous is that of creation and birth where as the cat miraculous is one of destruction and death, two halves of one whole, yin and yang. Other Ladybugs before you; not many but some, they have fallen in love with their Chat Noirs'. They've ended up telling each other their secret identities as well as their feelings. Shortly after that, the couple would get married, stop fighting crime and decided to have a family. Without a Ladybug and Cat Noir the world would find its self in ruin until another perfect pair was found again.

"No way are you serious, you're saying that eventually I'll end up with Chat Noir not matter what? Okay so I get that, but what's wrong with us being together, wouldn't that make us a strong superhero team? Seems like the best plan of action right since I've practically given up on Adrien, I mean Bunnyx told us that we run an adult team of superheroes so that must mean we've all told each other our secret identities, I honestly can't image a bunch of grown-ups running around saving Paris and not knowing each other in real life."

Making an infinity symbol of the air, Tikki was getting antsy with all Marinette's questions, "Not necessarily, other times the Bug and Cat got together then broke up, which hurt the teamwork immensely; revealing your identity could be fatal for Paris, if it doesn't have their superhero duo to save them."

"Well that doesn't have to happen to us; we're still in high school, we would have plenty enough time to get marriage and whatnot. Just because I have another ladybugs have done that doesn't mean that has to happen to me right?" Marinette finished going back to her work.

Tikki floated by her charge's face and patted her sweetly on the nose, "Marinette, I'm your kwami and I love you and as the new guardian you have a responsibility to Paris, the world and also to yourself; I'm so your friend and I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't get hurt. I know how you feel about Adrien and I understand your new developments with Chat Noir and while I can't tell what to do, I'm only here to guide and support you in all your endeavors as Ladybug. Now if you feel deep down that you want to reveal yourself, that choice is up to you, I don't know what the future holds, to an extent, but I know here and now that you're one of the best Ladybugs that I've had the pleasure of serving with. You're bravery, intelligence and your kindness, makes your the perfect Ladybug!"

Marinette, stopped her sewing again to hold her hands out for Tikki to land in, she gave her cute baby kisses all over her big ol' sweet little noggin, "Thanks Tikki, I love you too! You're kind, sweet, super smart and, you're one of my best friends and I'd be nothing without you!"

"That's not true! I just give you superpowers, it's all you in the suit!"

Then it suddenly rung in her head, _'I'm the one in the suit, I'm not Ladybug without Tikki and Ladybug is me! It doesn't matter who's in the suit because deep down it's the true person underneath, whether it be Adrien or some other guy!'_

"Mari, I don't want you to think that I don't understand about you being in love, the pinning after someone so close and yet so far away, missing them all the time despite seeing each other everyday in one way or another. Wanting nothing more then to be in their arms and they in yours, embracing so tightly you believe and hope that this time you'll melt into one being, because that's how it feel sometimes-being one with each other..." A small tear fell down Tikki's cheek as she looked away,

"Tikki, have you been in love before?" She didn't say anything, just continued not to look at her, "Are you still in love?" The little cutie, flew out on Marinette's hands and went to the window sill, "It's Plagg, isn't it?" She watched as Tikki pulled her little knees to her tiny chest and made a pint-sized sigh. "You two are the two halves of the one whole, creation and destruction, yin and yang... Chat and I keeping you two apart by keeping our identities a secret, aren't we? That's why were aren't suppose to know our identities because the Ladys and Kitties got together and it was only be a matter of time before they gave you two up to live normal lives, ripping you apart again..."

"No Marinette! This is the duty that Plagg and I were born to do, we've been doing this for centuries and we've gotten used to it."

"It's not fair Tikki! Not only am I not suppose to tell my most trusted partner and best friend who I really am, but I'm also keeping my other best friend from her _own_ true love!" Mari felt tears start to whelp and sting her eyes, she sat down again as she held her face in her hands. Tikki came back to Marinette's ear,

"You and Chat are not keeping us away from each other, these are our jobs, we're here to protect you both. If and when the time comes that the two are ready to reeal yourselves and you guys are meant to be together, then it will happen, and Plagg and I will be together again. No point forcing it."

"Que sera, sera" (whatever will be, will be)

Adrien was on his computer photo shopping a picture of Ladybug; lining up in the colors of her skin around her mask and slowly erasing it,

Both halves of one whole, yin and yang.

_'That would explain why we kissed that day of the school trip to the Tour Montparnasse; we must've fallen in love with each other naturally, considering neither one of us had our memories...' _"So in the end, no matter what, I'll end up with Ladybug?"

"I'm not making any promises kid," Down with a another slice of cheese that was too big for his head, Adrien looked back to see the back of his kwami, then went back to his picture, he was matching the tones in her right cheek.

"It is interesting that both Ladybug and I both lost our miraculous on the same day when Refleckta came back around; that wasn't so bad; I got to meet Tikki. Its funny because that the same day that we helped Marinette with her new clothes line of France. It's just so weird that Ladybug was also at Collège Françoise Dupont the same day you were fooling around, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw her and Marinette together I could've sworn...

"Adrien stop it I'm not going to tell you anything no matter how much you bribe me, my none existence lips are sealed!"

Taken back at the sudden outburst; one again he went back to the photo being so close to being done, "Plagg, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just really want to know who she is; being so close to her every single day, telling her face to face how strongly I feel towards her and she not returning my feelings. You would think after all this time I would stop, but I can't-just something about Ladybug makes me want to show her what I'm made of; her eyes makes me want to be a better man. Something in her smile brightens up my day, I'm the one she's destined to be with."

Plagg glanced back at his owner, he was hurting he was truly hurting; the girl of his dreams and the girl he was meant to be with were both loving and killing him a the same time. He wasn't much of a romantic nor did he care to start to become one, but he couldn't stand watching his charge suffer so much.

"Have you ever been in love Plagg? It's painful; sometimes it's good to know what your hurt feels like, it lets you know that you're alive and not just some husk walking around existing. All you want to do is be by their side; knowing that you get to see that person that you would do most anything for. The fact you both depend on each other, trust each one another and at the end of the day it feels so nice and warm just to have them next to you."

No he had been in love a long time ago, a small cute kindhearted soul with giant mystical eyes, even though she was stern she was loving all the while, always keeping him in check to kick him in the butt whenever he needed, and "Sugarcube..."

There all done...

The model had finally completed his masterpiece, zooming out of the detailed picture what he saw was nothing but pure shock. There she was in all her Ladybug glory: blunette hair color and in two pigtails, cute face smiling brightly with her adorable freckles underneath shimmering oceanic eyes, The way she takes charge in tough situations arise, the devious plans she comes up with in the middle of danger, that sort of clumsiness as she swings confidently to save Paris for all evil doings. "Marinette?" Adrien kicked his chair from behind him, somewhere in his mind's eye he knew there was something special about her, but this was no way that he could've ever thought it was this!

This explained everything, the way she was always helping people, her tough exterior when it came to her friends and family, she was smart, creative, tenacious and resistant. Perfect quality for Ladybug, "Plagg is it true? Is Marinette really Ladybug?"

Plagg floated in front Adrien's face, pointing his little numbs, "Look kid, I'm **NOT** going to say that she is and I'm **NOT** going to say that she isn't! In fact, sine we're being honest, I'm also **NOT** going to say that 'your friend' Marinette has the biggest crush on you! You don't know anything at all because you're **NOT** supposed to know anything what so ever and if Tikki finds out that you know what you're **NOT** supposed to know she's going to kill us in ways that I don't even know about...and I'm the kwami of destruction!

Adrian was frozen; all this information confused and confounded him even more then an akuma ever could, "All this time, she liked me as much as I liked her, but she doesn't like the other me: however I love the other her... What am I going to do?" Adrian quickly remembered his time as Cat Noir, and all he'd done "hanging out" with Marinette, _'She and I did so much pervy stuff that night, she trusted me, Marinette let me touch her in ways I've never touched anyone; well her and Kagami...'_

Oh right Kagami.

What was he going to do about her, she came over so forcefully and just attacked him, and honestly it wasn't that good. He was going to have to deal with her later, he was more worried about the love of his life. Oh gosh how was he going to tell Ladyb- Marin- MariBug? Ladyette? that he got another blowjob from Kagami, what would she say, would she forgive him? Would she ever blow him again to get Kagami "cooties" off his shaft? Adrien stood up his computer chair; shaking his head of all his dirty thoughts; what time was it? Half an hour, he walked over to his couch and flopped down, somehow that released stress of the cushions allowed him to smell hints of his and Ladybug's sex, he soon blush remembering that night.

_'When Marinette came over as Ladybug, I asked her for a blowjob and she did it without question; so does that mean Marinette's been in love with me this whole time? That time at her birthday, what about when she kissed me on the cheek that one time? Since the day we met?! Which was the same day we got our miraculous and I first time met Ladybug. Why have I not noticed before? Marinette's continually nervous around me like at the wax museum; but as Chat Noir she's relaxed, calm- like she's hanging out with an old friend not and world famous superhero.'_

They're all the same people, but under costumes personalities were different; finally coming out of his brain coma Adrien pointed loudly at Plagg,

"If Ladybug is Marinette and she loves Adrien and then she's in love Chat Noir because he's me! It has to work out, I love Ladybug and Marinette is Ladybug so that must mean I love Marinette too! I mean I don't not love her, I just never saw her that way because she was always so twitchy and nervous around me, plus I was so infatuated with Ladybug but seeing that they're the same person..." Adrien rushed over to his poster bored where an old sticky note from Marinette was pinned up, then dash to the drawer next to his bed and took out his heart-shaped folded piece of paper.

_'They __are__ the same...'_ Adrien took both in his arm and squeezed them tightly, "I've see what she's capable of when she's out of the mask and not so nervous around 'me', maybe if I tell her w-we can be together-"

Plagg floated furiously in Adrien's face, "No no no no no no no no! You guys aren't supposed to know each other secret identities! I told you that already!"

"But didn't you just said we were destined to be together? How can that be if we never tell each other who we are?"

"I-I don't know okay? I don't know how it works it's been a long time since I've encountered this; all I know is that a few Ladybugs and their Chats ended up together. It's not because they revealed their secret identities, that much I can tell you."

Teenage model boy slammed his fist into his table, "This isn't fair! I know who Ladybug is, why not skip all the nonsense and let us-"

"Because you can't be superheroes if you two are together!" Plagg shouted back.

"What- why is that? Is that some bullshit rule? How cruel-! Are you saying that after the Ladybugs and their Chat Noirs got together that they were no longer able to be superheroes?!"

"They got together, had families; and in order to protect said families...?"

"...They had to stop being superheroes..."

"I'm sorry kid that's just what happens." Adrien began to cry, but he had to remember he had to control his emotions to not get akumatized, "Look Adrien I can't say that what happened back then won't happened to the two of you guys nowadays, and remember what Bunnyx said that you two will still be together in the future. You are a different from the other Chat's and whatever happens happens, but do I know is that the world will always need you two." Adrien wiped his face as Plagg landed in his hand, unfortunately he didn't get a chance to get all his tears out before his alarm went off. "Times up kid..."


	6. Patrolling Stones

Title: Rendezvous

Subject: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary:Sunday Night, Marinette and Adrien are anxious for patrol, both wishing this nightmare of a weekend would end so they could start the new school week. Ladybug had a burning question that was troubling her deep inside and Chat Noir just wanted to ask her something important, but mother nature has other plans...

Miraculous is an animated series produced by French studios Zagtoon and Method Animation in collaboration with De Agostini Editor S.p.A. Created by Thomas Astruc.

Genre: Romance

Characters: Ladybug and Chat Noir

CHAPTER 6

Once again the bluenette found herself pacing back and forth, this time on Arc de Triomphe; one of their favorite fighting/patrolling spots. Seeing as it stands in the center of the Place Charles de Gaulle, its the perfect spot for stakeouts and a wide range for sighting evil; not to mention home base for tag on a few occasions... Ladybug giggled outwardly assuming she was alone, but soon her heart began to race,

"What's so funny, M'lady?" Chat Noir had vaulted forward and was more or less right on time, it had been a day since their dance and she still found herself not ready. Retracting his staff Chat shrunk it down to lean up against it, "Did you remember one of my funny puns, or maybe you were thinking about how gorgeous I am?" Noir was actually very nervous, knowing who she was behind the mask was a big deal; but truthishly he wasn't 100% sure. Yeah Adrien had had that conversation with Plagg and all, but he wanted to hear it straight for the bug's mouth

"Ladybug I have something that I wanted to talk to you about before we start patrols..."

"Chat Noir, could it wait a sec? I wanted to ask you something really important and I have to get it off my chest right now, I'll just pop!" Chat slapped his arms on either side of his body and nodded slightly. "Okay this is something that I've been thinking about a lot and I want you to be completely honest," Chat sensed that her question _was_ really important, he retreated his staff placing it behind his back.

"Okay, I'm all ears Bugaboo..." Noir looked down at her with such sincerity; hanging on her every word, they had just talked about this the other night. After her "not kiss" she was still feeling the butterflies about her theory.

This was it, this was the moment she had been racking her brain over the last few weeks; after so long of protesting and doing everything in her power to make sure hers and Chat's identity stayed a secret, not just from each other but also the outside world. Would this make her a hypocrite? It was always her idea to not reveal themselves every time Chat ever brought it up, consistently rejecting his advances and ignoring his flirtatious ways. Ladybug knew full blown that he would be loyal to a fault, taking care of her lovingly and tenderly; making sure she'd never have a bad day for the rest of her life. Who wouldn't want that?

What was I waiting for?

"A-as the new guardian I should know everyone's identity, so I-I want to show you... who I am...under the mask that is...and vice versa." Chat's "tail" sprang completely erect squeezing her arms gently with excitement. Ladybug interlaced her fingers,

"What? Really? Are you serious?" He looked down to see Ladybug pointing at her fingers, she looked away blushing slightly. He smacked himself in the head,

"If I showed you who I was behind the mask and it was somebody you'd never expected, like someone way different from me; would you be upset? Maybe disappointed, if I wasn't the girl you thought I was? What if I was somebody else, someone you may not have strong feelings fo-?" She was stopped in mid sentence by a clawed finger.

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_

Chat grasped her shoulders and bent down to her eye level, "Who you are behind that mask doesn't matter to me; because who you are on the inside is what truly counts. You're my Ladybug: my strong, wonderful, brilliant superhero partner that I've grown and fallen in love with these past four years."

With a quick nod Chat turned spinning around with glee, "Do you know what this means?! We won't have to hid anymore, we could be friends outside superhero work; we could hang out as people maybe even a date? OMGosh I can't wait!" He finally landed on the ground, cross legged waiting like a puppy for her to put on the show.

By this point Chat Noir already knew who she was, well at least he felt he did, but he was acting as if he didn't. He didn't have much time to think of how he felt about the idea of Marinette being Ladybug, that meant that all this time he was in love with a girl he's been so lovingly calling his "just a friend". He found it odd that as Ladybug she seem calm, cool and collected while _Marinette's_ interaction with Adrien was like a cute chinchilla whenever he came near...

_'Cute? Where did that come from? Well of course Mari was cute, it seemed that everyone in the class had some sort of crush on her in some way or another, hell that was the whole reason she and I met. Her crushee at the time got akumatized which lead LB to have him protect her.'_

_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_

"What, already?" LB jumped back, her blush got dark, she was so glad it was nighttime. "I guess I thought there would be more of a discussion, I mean this is a really big thing!"

"I know Love Bug isn't it exciting? We're finally going to know each other identities! We can plan out better strategies when were not in costume, we can cover for each other when we try to dip out of class to transform, we can hang out and go to each others houses at night!" Noir realized that he may have said a bit too much, "I mean if we know each other that is hee hee..."

"No I meant about still being able to keep our families and friends safe, and making sure that Hawk Moth or anyone else finds who we both are! Look I already fucked up when I accidentally expose Master Fu in the first place and I've felt horrible ever since, not to mention all the other shit I have to deal with..."

Standing up, "LB come on, what the hell do you think we've been doing for the last four years? I mean I get it, you don't want to make another mistake,and I know that you had yet another responsibility on your plate but you can trust me. I love you, let this be one less thing for you to worry about, I'll help you."

_I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love_

Ladybug turned her head slightly, he was right; she still had this feeling. Maybe it was what she knew about them knowing their identities, " Look if you're scared, I can go first if you want, Plagg Claw-"

"NO!" Ladybug rushed up to Chat and quickly covered his mouth, her bangs hiding her eyes as she spoke quietly; "I want to go first..." He grin at her palms then kissed them away as she brought her hands to the side, doing her Marinette butt wiggles she tried to think of a plan, she seemed to have a back herself into a corner. Maybe the Eiffel Tower, its very unlikely that another living soul would be up here this late.

Chat scratched his neck, "Look Ladybug, if you don't want to do this its fine, I get it. I'd never want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for; let's just start patrol an-"

"No Chat Noir, I've been thinking about this long and hard, I-I want to do this... and I've made up my mind...I think..." Ladybug soon raised her fists to hid her face, water sparkles in the corners of her eyes; what the hell was she doing, "I don't know what I'm doing, I thought I did; I thought I was ready in my head and that you're here and I'm here and we're here together everything is just so bleh!" Once again Ladybug was pacing this time with her fingers in her hair, mumbling to herself, tearing up.

Chat found himself smiling, his crazy mini-bug over there wracking her brain for nothing, but that was Ladybug. She was the brains and he was the brawl, she follows her head, he follows his heart. Two sides of a coin, yin and yang... Noir sauntered over to his lady love; he stepped in front of her, first grasping her waist then placing her chin between his thumb and index,

"Bugaboo, do you mind if I try something?"

Huh? LB's eyes widen when she noticed that he was coming in slowly, "You seem really nervous about all this and I wanna make you feel better. Just one time..." He brought a claw to her cheek, knuckling her cheek slowly.

"Just this once?" she asked forcing her arms to her side, stopping them from shaking with nervousness.

"Just this once..." Then proceeded to plant butterfly kisses along her collarbone; her costume making it a bit hard, but he did managed, Ladybug verbally confirmed it for him. Planting more kisses mowing quietly as this sensation was really working, she was so aroused. Noir went back and forth until he found a sound that he liked and stayed in that area nibbling on her earlobe, Ladybug found herself putting her hands around Chat's torso pulling him closer.

He was doing in it again, he was making her wet.

"Y-you said just o-one kiss..."

Chat fingering her cheek grasped the back of her head lightly; pulling her forward having their lips meet, finally. The kiss was blissful, passionate, loving; like its suppose to be. Ladybug felt herself being pulled closer and closer to Noir, his other arm now around her waist and his paws massaging her pigtails. She was holding him closely, afraid he'd leave her if she didn't, balancing on her tiptoes.

Leaving a saliva trail in their wake once they separated, unbeknownst to Ladybug she was up against the wall when she opened her eyes. Half lidded Ladybug stared at her feline partner with awe, was she doing the right thing? Of course she didn't want to get _over_ Adrien by getting _under_ Chat,-ixnay on the Luka a-but just being with him right now was enough for right now.

Chat took in much needed oxygen, he looked back seeing Ladybug still standing smudged lips still puckered in the air, he glided a paw over her cheeks and chuckled, "How was that? Feel better?"

"Huh? Yeah it was great, good, I mean you know it's not the first time we've done it but ya y'know?" This time Buginette held her arm behind her head, _'What wrong with me, why am I stuttering?'_

_'There she is...'_ LB fanned herself real quick to get her senses sorta back, but it wasn't working. Chat was using his cheesy sexy grin of his and she felt her heart melt, on the one hand she wanted grab his face and smush his cheeks like the kitty he is but other hand she wanted to grab his face and kiss it more.

It was like he heard her thoughts, Noir took a hold her waist and crashed their lips again, mouths were now open allowing tongues to enter the spit party; moans were flowing on the light breeze they felt around them. Chat bent them down kissing Ladybug as hard as he could, using this one in a lifetime opportunity to show her exactly how he feels. _'Marinette is this you? It doesn't matter I love you either way!'_

"H-hey you said j-just once..."

Chat brought them back up, letting go and bringing his arm to his forehead, "M'lady, I'm hurt! I did not! There was _once_ on your neck," He went back to her mouth and give it a quick peck, "And this _once_ on the lips," Chat Noir placed his right paw on the left side of her face slightly playing with her open bottom lips, jetting back and forth from her lips then eyes, he was waiting for some sot of protest; yet none came.

He then continued on.

"If you want, we could do it together..." pushing her legs part with his knee, "The great reveal I mean..." He chuckled in her mouth, realizing what he just said. Rubbing her hips up and down, Ladybug seemed to be memorized by his gazed, she couldn't take eyes from his emeralds.

"It was m-my idea, and I was t-the one whom always p-protested to i-it, I w-wanted to be t-the one to g-go first..." LB was losing it, his kisses were so nice, she could feel every ounce of love in each peck, she honestly started to feel her knees buckle; after a barely audible moan from ShortyBug

She felt so good, this was amazing and Chat was internally freaking out; he finally had Ladybug. Her body was so nice from what he "felt" in his paws, her mouth was full of affection yet uncertainty; but he planned on helping her make a decision. Gosh even her moans were so cute, like music to his ears; like he's heard them before...

_'Marinette'_

_'I can't take it anymore!'_ Suddenly Chat pushed them together harshly before quickly dropping to his knees and gently pressing the side of his face against her tummy and legs, "Ladybug..." Almost sounding like he was hypnotized, with a shock he grasped her hips, foxing his face betwixt her thighs

Ladybug almost toppled over by her giant baby cat, he was rubbing his face and head all over her belly, making her stomach tight and her face seriously blush. His instincts was kicking in real bad, her essences was driving him crazy; Chat couldn't help but take a quick whiff of her private area. _'Is he seriously doing this to me again right now?'_

No, hes doing this to Ladybug

"Ch-Chat Noir...!" LB grabbed a chuck of his golden lock, not to rough but enough.

"You smell wonderful, M'lady..." He clasped her hips down forcing her to stay put while he indulged himself again, which Ladybug didn't seem to have _too_ many objections. Soon after sniffing wasn't enough, Chat unconsciously lick her camel toe, making her grip on his locks even tighter; he didn't mind she wasn't pushing him away...

"Chat!" No matter how shut her legs were, the fact that she could still feel what she assumed was his tongue; LB could've swore she squished his head. Noir went to squeezing Ladybug's hips; she squeaked, 'He's being so bold, but I'm also allowing it.' Up and down as Chat's paws traveled, no area he didn't touch, at the same time still lapping her up.

Ladybug was loosing her mind, it's not like she hadn't experienced with Chat before, it felt different in her second skin. The way he was moving his head, oh crapes his tongue!. It didn't take long before Noir placed her leg over his shoulder for better access. How was she able to feel what he was doing, these suits protect them from attacks yet its sensitive in our privates area? Well compared to what she _actually_ felt that night as Marinette; however this was still great, him just down there at all. "Princess, may I touch you?"

What did he say?

"I want to make you feel good, Princess..." LB looked down for the first time and got caught up in his big kitten eyes, asking so nicely, so politely so...not like Chat? _'Since when does Chat call Ladybug "Princess"?'_. Wasn't it bad enough that he was doing such an amazing job already, but now he wanted-wait? What was he asking to touch on her now; the only place he hadn't grabbed was her-!

"Y-yes..."

Past her stomach, then the ribs and right on top, Noir was very gentle as he slowly tighten his grips. Ladybug swiftly covered her mouth as a loud moan came out; finally releasing his tresses to cover her lips as Chat began speed up his pace, making her blush so hard. Noir was in heaven, this was just like when he was with Marinette and she let him do this to her, Princess' and Lovebug's coos are almost identical; 'I must be doing that great of a job!' Wait was he using his princess to practice for when he finally got with Ladybug? No. They were both lonely horny teens doing what horny lonely teens do. Right?

"Yes Chat please, I'm so close!"

Kneading her breasts even faster Chat wasted no time in finishing his job, he was sorta having trouble licking while she was bucking in his mouth, not that he was complaining. No sooner that thought of his came into fruition did MiniBug released her "bug juice" in her costume, Noir was relieved he was able to help her out.

Ladybug was all in a tizzy, her brain felt like it was going to mush and her legs didn't want to heed her commands. Suddenly she felt herself being rotated and pulled down brought down towards the ground then automatically straddling Chat Noir; LB slumped on his chest as she caught her breath, letting her arms dangle around his shoulders. He was sitting cross legged against the wall she was just backed into, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chat pressed his forehead against hers, taking her in leaning back to relax. "Great, now I really have _yarn_ balls..." Both look down to notice the "blue balls" Chat Noir was referring to; his huge bulge.

"Are you serious?!" Ladybug quietly shouted,

"Hey what can I say, you're a really good kisser!" wiggling his eyebrows crossing his arms; "Among other things..." he kissed her forehead one last time, Noir shot up to his feet, cradling his beautiful lady in his arms. In one swift move, Chat spun then one and gently landed Bug on her feet; he was back on the ground down on one knee, "M'lady, I must thank you for allowing me to indulge myself in your 'feline-wilds'. I am your white knight and I'll be there for you whenever you need me, _however_ you need me..." Chat reached up and grabbed her hand, "I would take a bullet for you, if you wished it. I would kill for you, if you were to desire it. My life for however long I have it, belongs to you my precious Princess LoveBug." He finished by kissing her knuckles.

White Knight? Princess?

No she didn't like that sound of that, it just brought horrible memories. That bleach white costume, those lifeless dead sky blue eyes, there was no soul in sight. However she didn't want to think about that, Lady wanted to remember her sweet, kind, playful, lucky black cat, she grown to know and love?

"All this time I've always just saw you as my silly kitty partner, but I've grown to realize my feelings for you have gotten stronger. You're always there when I need you to be; you always have my back and despite constant rejections your feelings for me have never wavered. I can honestly say that I don't feel the exact same way, but I'm willing to try because out of all the people that I have around me, you're the one of my favorites!"

"This sounds too good to be true, are you Bugette trying to trick me again?" Standing up after about a second of thinking about it, "Aw I made myself sad..." going back to the traumatizing memory of when his lovely lady third wheel sentimonster was harshly taken away from them. Chat was still stung by her beautiful lies that filled his heart with such hope,

"_I've always gone out of my way to hide my true feelings for you, but I just can't do it anymore..."_

"_But I thought you said that you loved somebody else?"_

"_Its over- after all this time I've realized that you're always here for me; even when I keep rejecting you, your feelings for me haven't changed while mine are growing stronger everyday. I can't keep pretending anymore..."_

Noir shook his head to get the bad thoughts out, he turned to LB who was just smiling up at him, her face looked as of adoration; like she was searching for the words, but he knew.

Ladybug's not ready for this.

Hands still attached Chat pulled Ladybug into his torso, she squealed hitting hard abs; time seemed to have slowed down as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, "Look Bugaboo, I get it okay? You're still not ready for this and honestly I'm scared too. Its not exactly the way I wanted us to reveal ourselves in my head..." Noir pulled her back to stare at her face, he gripped her cheek with his paws, "As I've said before, I live for you; I've waited this long for you and I'll wait even longer, for a thousand lifetimes if I have to until you're ready to let me in.

Ladybug started tearing up, how could he say such sweet words with little to no effect, if only she could be so open and honest about her feelings. As soon as her nose sniffed, he then leaned down and kissed her lips, Ladybug soon found herself in the arms of her kitten captor yet again. Noir hosted her in his arms again, this time putting her legs around his waist; he held on to the near by wall again for balance.

_'I can't do this, I'm not ready, I thought I was but oblivious not. I'm still thinking about Adrien and how I would've wanted to do this with him, but I can't now. My heart isn't ready to move on quite yet, the wound is still fresh.'_

"_Adrien..."_

A handsome face with a tragic back story, Adrien needed her, in anyway he wanted her to be, it didn't matter. She'd be there for him, be useful to him. When he needed a support system on his birthday; or someone to help him look even more handsome by providing an article of clothing, she designed. Marinette would be his friend that will one day watch him as he walks down the aisle with his bride, that's' unfortunately not her. No she couldn't do this, not right now anyway. She wasn't ready, not yet. Deep down she truly was done, but her head and heart had to be on the same page, And what about Luka?

"Kitty...Chat..."

"Oh I love it when you call me that!" That actually seem to really stir him up, going back to her mouth he was granted entrance. Ladybug felt herself being swept up in Chat's charm and finding it harder to resistant him, not that she would've minded.

Ladybug did little pushing to get Noir off of her, "Wait Chat, I need to tell you something..." Chat stopped and pressed his forehead against her cheek.

"Sorry M'lady I got caught up in the moment again, I can't help it I've been waiting so long for this and I can't keep my hands of you!" Chat removed himself from her strong legs and her loving embrace, he sat her back on her feet scratching the back of his head, "I guess we should get to patrolling huh?"

She felt bad, all of what they had talked about and the things they were sharing now, none of it come out the way she had pictured it in her head.

"Look Chat Noir, I'm really sorry, I thought this was going a totally different way but I screwed it up; so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I got your hopes up, with everything." LB walked over and gave his shoulder a light squeeze, then in turned his head to gave him a small peck on the cheek. She reached for her yo-yo and strung it out to a near by building, "Just give me some more time Kitty, that's all I'm asking..." Being lifted in the air Ladybug took off.

"Wish granted."

Noir joins her at his side, he extends his baton to the near by street, "Oh by the way Kitty, didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?"

Chat took a sec to take in all her features, all he could think of way how Marinette and Ladybug were the same but different, despite his conversation with Plagg, Noir still had his own feeling deep down in his heart,

"_Adrien..."_

"No, it's nothing Bugaboo..."

**-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-LadyNoir-AdrieNette-MariChat-LAdrien-**

After what seemed like a good couple hours the whole half of the city they looked after was properly "patrolled", they just needed to do one more quarter block and they were done for the night; good thing too, looks like rain. Ladybug and Chat Noir both met up a wide intersection where both of them could leave to their respected homes for the evening, where the patrol was going to end. "Well my half of the city was quiet, not an akuma or creep in sight." Chat twirled his baton before placing it at his back.

"Yup all's well on my end too, I guess we should do this last block then head in..." Ladybug replied checking her yo-yo city map.

"Sure thing LoveBug, my place or yours?" He joked, LB simply smiled and shook her head, she was about to comment when she felt a drop or two on her face. Glancing up the clouds were coming to a head, a low roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Uh oh, Bugaboo. We better make this an early night..." Chat came down from the higher roof holding his hands over his ears, "Cats and water don't mix remember?"

"No, we don't need to..." Bug opened her compact purse and reached into the glowing whole and began to pull out something long and black. When she carefully removed the item it was revealed to be an umbrella, a very _familiar_ looking umbrella.

_'That looks like...'_ Ladybug opened it and fingered Noir to join her underneath; he gladly obliged, shaking out his hair and ears out when we was safe from the wetness. "Wh-where did you get that umbrella?"

"We only have this last block, we could make before the storm picks up." She turned to look back at him,

"I thought ladybugs weren't cut out for 'deep sea diving'..." He said with a smirk

"Are you kidding, I love the rain! Yeah I couldn't handle a giant ocean or a flooded city by myself but _weather_ it be in the spring when nature awakens or in the fall when the colors are so beautiful!" So turned back, "So You up for it Kitty?"

"I'd follow you to the pits of hell M'lady."

The two superheroes jumped down to street level and decided to walk the rest of the way, chit chatting about the last remainder of their night and plans for when they both had to go back to school the next day. It was a nice brisk stroll down the street in the rain, kinda felt like they were on some sort a date. It was times like this that Noir craved; being out and about with LB walking around the grand city of Paris _openly_ and not get hounded by fans or press. Hell, it didn't matter if he was Chat or Adrien, it was very likely he was going to get followed or harassed at some point. Noir was brought out of his thoughts when a slender hand claimed his left claw, interlacing them together; looking down at Ladybug he saw a smirk on her lips. Pleased that they were able to finish their jobs before calling it a night, he tighten his grip and pushed closer into her side; although he also couldn't help but staring at her umbrella.

"Well this is me..." They had finally made it their check points, going separate directions to make their way home. Chat also saw the parting streets, not wanting to leave the safely of the umbrella,

"Seems like the rain had lighten up a bit..." a loud thunderous boom finished his sentence for him, startling the both of them.

"For now anyway," Ladybug walked in the direction she was going, "I'm not that far away, here take it. I'll see you later Chat..." Ladybug's bluebell eyes were so memorizing as she turned to hand Chat the umbrella, they have seem to become more softer and caring. The darkness making them pop more with the street lights only to look more vibrant when lighten stuck. He hesitated taking a hold of it, she kept her arm stretched out as he then clasped it tight, only to have it shut close don around his head.

Her laugh was so infectious, she giggled lightly as she remembered how that umbrella likes to trap people, "See you later Kitty Kat..."

Noir looked hard, it was defiantly the one that he gave away years ago, but why would Ladybug have it now, unless... There was only one way to find out if it was the same one, "Wait Bug, Wh-where did you say you got this u-umbrella from?" once he recovered he jolted out of his snag,

LB blushed stomping her foot, "I didn't!" She crossed her arms looking away, "It's from the boy that still has my heart, he gave it to me the first day we met and even though I wasn't very nice to him at the beginning, he still ended up forgiving me in the end...I guess that's why I fell for him. His kind nature, sweet gestures, his hair, his smile and just his overall personality is amazing. I'm glad that I get to be with him everyday, even if it's from afar." She finished starry eyed, soon realizing that she'd been rambling and straighten up, "Plus hes never asked for it back so I might as well keep it safe for now right?"

"If its so important to you why are you're giving it to me?"

Shortybug walked back under the rain shield surprisingly close to CN, "First of all Sneaky Kitty I'm letting you _borrow_ it, I expect it back then next time we meet; and secondly yes he is very important to me, but so are you Chat. I trust you, I know you'll take care of it..." She finished with peck on the cheek, turning quickly as she splattered the puddles before taking off with her yo-yo, "Have a good night Chat!"

"Goodnight... Marinette..."

A/N: Episode used was "Ladybug" (Season 3 episode 24)

Song lyrics by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love, I was writing out the monologue and these lyric popped in my head, it was suppose to be funny but I'm not sure how it really came across, leave a comment and let me know!


	7. These are My Cat-fessions!

Summary: Marinette was done wreaking her brain, she was done being scared and she was done tearing her heart in two. She was going to confront Adrien at school, then Chat Noir tonight on patrol. It was her last chance to confess, with the school year almost done with; she might not every see Adrien again. This was as good of time as ever, given her plenty of time to sorta kinda get over the rejection by the time she started college.

CHAPTER 7: These are My Cat-fessions!

_'My mind sometimes to forgets to remind me that you're bad idea; I wanna tell you so bad, but I know that now isn't the best time. One day we will be together because in the end all I want, all I've ever wanted was you...'_

Marinette patiently waited until the end of the day to try and talk to Adrien, she did her best to keep herself up throughout the day, not to lose her confidence after years of pushing it away. Currently going through a plan of action of how and when to start off the conversation.

She was sure about this, at least 90% that she was right.

Not paying attention as the locker room was all in a tizzy for final period Marinette decided to have a pow wow with Tikki, "So today is Monday which means he's got his Chinese lessons at four, that also means he'll be in study hall for the last period of school!"

"Hi Marinette."

"Ahhh!" Thinking she was alone for a quick sec, Marinette hoped that he hadn't heard her go over his extra curriculum activities schedule; considering she was in the school's _public_ locker room. Like always she freaked out whenever Adrien came into her vicinity, but this time was different. This time she was staring at what could possibly be Chat Noir, her partner in _literal_ crime for the past 5 years.

"How are you doing today?" kabedoning her to the lockers,

_'I've got to talk to him, I have to ask; I must know, but if Adrien really is Chat Noir and he's really is in love with Ladybug; then he'll be disappointed that she's me; because Adrien doesn't love "me", he only sees me as a friend and if I tell him __**my**__ secret identity… I couldn't bear to break his heart like that! Not to mention that Ladybug has been rejecting him the whole time, __**while**__ I've be pining after "him" this whole time as both Adrien and Chat Noir! What should I do?'_

"Huh? What? I'm blind, NO I mean I'm fine! Wh-why do you ask?" Marinette dropped her bag going about in her stammering, as she reached down to grab it Adrien swooped it up.

"Here you go!" He handed it to her by the strap at the top, Marinette smiled nervously, thanking her crush and took it away from him.

"Wow Adrien that was pretty fast, the way you snatched up my bag; maybe because of your CAT LIKE REFLECTS?" She asked hoisting her book bag at her chest.

"I don't know, maybe it's just my LUCKY CHARM..." He scratched his chin folding the other arm.

"Hey how did you sleep last night, did you sleep well Adrien? Think you might need a CAT NAP."

"Snug as a BUG in a rug! Why do you ask Marinette?"

"No reason I just thought you might not have slept well because of the rain last night, because y'know CATS HATE WATER..." After realizing it she dialed it back some, correcting herself, "Or y'know something like that," Adrien placed his arm behind his head looking away, just about done trying to one up each other, _'Feels like the banter I have with Ladybug...'_

"Look Marinette can we talk, I have something important I wanna ask you..."

"That's funny because there's something that I wanted to ask you too..." clutching her bag tighter, Adrien was about to speak again when he was interrupted by the flood of students coming in for last period, one in particular...

"Adrien, there you are! I've been looking for you ever since last period!" It was the queen manipulator herself, Lila. She ran in and took ahold of the young man's arm; "I thought you said that we were having a study date in the library for free period, what's taking you so long?"

Slowly removing her claws from his biceps he answers, "I offered you my notes from class Lila; I never said 'study date' nor did I agree to meet you anywhere. What have I told you about lying?"

"Besides, if anyone is going to be studying with Adrien it's gonna me!" All turned to witness "Queen Bee" standing in the doorway while Sabrina was holding it open for her. "How many time have I told you stay away from _my_ Adrikins? He's mine!" She spat loudly as she took ahold of Adrien's poor other arm.

"Well _I_ need help with Physics and I hear Adrien's the king of physics!" Lila boosted, pulling him to her side.

"Well I wouldn't say all that now..."

"That's why _I_ need him to do my homework so I can get a new car! Daddy said if I can pass this test he'll buy it for me!" the blonde explained,

"Like hell I'm doing your homework for you, Chloe!"

"But why not, Sabrina does it all the time!"

"Well she shouldn't be doing it either!"

"Yeah it's not fair for the rest of us that _actually_ need help, and if you do I know the perfect way to replay you..." Lila fingered up Adrien's arm before winking at him whilst licking her lips.

Adrien looked physically sick...

With all this commotion that was going on he never noticed Marinette was missing from his side, she was nowhere to be seen; she had managed to dip out between these two *sigh* "ladies" argument. All he wanted to do was talk to Marinette before he was carted off home and locked in his dungeon again, he might have found his literal Lady Love and he wasn't gonna let another day go by without getting his answers today damnit!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone in ear shot all stopped what he were doing, all eyes were on Adrien and the two witches currently attached to his arms, "Let me make myself perfectly clear," First his eyes beamed at Lila, "I'm not going on a _study_ date or any kind of date with you for as long as I live," he roughly snatched his arm away," He turned his attention towards Chloe, "Nor am I doing _your_ homework," taking his arms back as he lashed out at them.

Adrien grabbed his satchel and headed for the doors, "The only person I wanted to talk to was Marinette and she left because you two were bitching!" He took a step forward but turned back quickly, "And before you say anything I was saying that you were all _bitching_, I wasn't calling you two bitches... We clear?" He pinched the brim of his nose as watched the two girls nodded slowly, looking around awkwardly; retreating into themselves. The other students soon went back to their previous activities; never in his life had Adrien raised his voice the way he did, he was getting all Chat Noir on their asses!

He readjusted his bag and bolted towards the exit again, "Adrien?" Almost running into Marinette as she came back in from the hallway, having heard the commotion and also her name. "Are you alright, was that you I heard yelling?" Adrien looked back past their highnesses and blew past Nino and Alya who were amongst the crowd.

He quickly took a hold of her hand, "Marinette, please can we go anywhere else; I really need to talk to you!" She saw the pure frustration in his eyes, what happened moments ago; what did these to banshees done to her poor Adrien? The longer she took to answer the tighter he held her palm,

"Y-yes, we can..." She turned her blush away, Adrien soon lead them into the hallways and upstairs.

"Well that was of a bit overreaction. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Chloe snapped crossing her arms.

"He could've just said no..."

**-AdrieNette-LAdrien-LadyNoir—MariChat-**

Marinette always seemed to go to La-La Land when it came to Adrien, just being in his presence just made her mind weak and her body melt, amongst other things. Holding her hand this time was different; this felt like more of Noir holding her hand pulling her away from danger. So much so in her head that Marinette wasn't paying attention where they were going, "Upstairs? There's nothing up there except an abandoned office..."

Actually Adrien had taken them to the large storage room, once they reached the wide double doors Adrien finally let go of Mari to reached deep into his pocket, in mere seconds he pulled out a set of keys and began to work the lock. "Are you serious? What are you some kind of CAT burglar..."

"Ha ha nothing like that, after I made a small 'donation' to the school they let me have this storage room to myself..."

Placing the keys back, Adrien jarred the handle and pulled the door against him, "Ladies fist?" he took a bow and allowing Marinette to step inside, as she past him she had a sudden urge to scratch the top of his head; instead she took ahold of his hand he had stretched out. "Thank you."

Following closely Adrien closed the door behind them leaving them completely in the dark, "A-Adrien?"

"Hang on." Again letting go, he patted on the wall nearby with both hands, only taking baby steps to be sure not to trip, "Marinette, I found the lights close your eyes!"

She obeyed her captor, when she "saw" outside her eyelids brighten up, she slowly opening her eyes. Marinette realized it was bigger than it looked outside; the whole back wall was covered with shelfs of assorted sizes housing different items, on the left were stacks of boxes on larger wider shelves. There was a small little nook on the right with a restroom and mini break area, in the middle was a love seat and a beanbag chair. However behind all that was a giant piano, rustic looking; probably from her grandfather's age.

"Welcome to my safe place..."

"Yo-your- oh Adrien!" Marinette thought for a second that made her feel sad for him.

"It's okay I have another spot I like to go to and haven't been here in a while so make yourself at home."

Adrien dropped his bag on the table in the center of the room, Marinette watched as Adrien instantly went and sat on the bench, he removed the cover and flexed his fingers out, beginning to play.

_'This is my safe place...' Why did he bring me here, trusting me with the knowledge of his fortress of solitude? Am I the first person in here, does Nino know?'_ Marinette found herself floating on air watching Adrien play the piano, his face was so soft and sincere; focusing more on the sound his digits were making. The closer she got the hotter she felt; he was hurting and she need to be there for him, to support him, to be his friend...

"Thank you so much for bringing here and trusting me with this information. I promise I'll keep it safe." Bringing her hands close to her chest.

"There's no one I trust more then you, Marinette. Please sit." Taken aback she stepped around the boxes and sat opposite of Adrien.

He never stopped playing.

"Marinette, I'm sorry I drug you away from everything, it was too crazy and I needed to get some space. I-I wanted to be alone with you..." Adrien slowed down his playing as he leaned over to the left to place his head on Mari's left shoulder, "Little Kitty on a tin roof, all alone without his lady..."

Wh-what did h-he just s-say? That song… "Chat Bla-?"

"Marinette, how do you feel about me?" The keys went silent.

"Great you're nice and beautiful or no I mean you're pretty...nice and sweet and nice..."

"You said nice three times Mari..." Adrien was a little disappointment, "I figured that someone as brave as _Ladybug_ would be able to express herself with no issues, but for some reason she's always so nervous around me." Did she dislike him and being near him was too much for her to stand? Was she star struck from him being a model? Considering all they've been through and as much time they've spend together was that even possible, she didn't even act that way when he was Chat Noir and he was just as famous, if not more.

_'Oh no no no no, I wasn't ready for this; I mean I was, but now after that whole scene. I-I thought we'd be talking about him and that outburst, but he wants to talk about me?'_ Mari shoved her face in her hands, and took a deep breath.

Her silence made it very clear, "Look Mari-Marinette I understand, you don't have to tell me any-"

"I admire you Adrien..." He looked back to see dark bangs hiding Marinette's eyes, maybe not looking at him helped her speak, "You are so strong. All you do is activities all day: school, fencing, piano, Chinese, and then go home to you douche bag dad; sorry. I'm sure it's hard without your mom, but you have Nathalie. On top of that you're a professional model and anything else you do _if_ you ever have any free time to yourself. You're always so optimistic every day and you keep your head up and hold on to that wonderful smile all the time. I know if I did half your stuff I'd be so brunt out."

Adrien smile widen when she finally looked up, "That's one of the reasons that I-I fell in l-love you..." Now it was Marinette's turn to put her hand behind her head and laughed arkweridly, her tears were beginning to sting.

"What? You love me, like a fri-"

"No! Not like a friend, damnit!" Marinette quickly apologized for her sudden bad word but she was frustrated, finally FINALLY confessing and there was no going back, so all there was left to do was leap forward. "Sorry."

"So when you say you love me but not as a friend, you love me-"

Marinette stood up while waving her arms about, "I mean that I am over the moon, filled with rainbows, head over heels, drop dead gorgeously in love with you! I want to be your girlfriend throughout college, move in together then become your fiancé; and eventually your wife! I wanna travel the world and go sightseeing before we have your three kids and watch them grow up! Then we'll play with our grandkids growing old together! Until we share a casket, with our hamsters!" Once again she looked around; seeing how crazy she was probably looking from Adrien's perspective.

Oh...OH! Wow, oh wow he had no idea, although that makes so much sense! She can never form a completely sentence, she's constantly saying compliments about him then taking them back like no one ever heard her... Fidgety, incoherent, just a nervous mess.

"Why didn't you ever tell me...?"

"I've tried! I've tried so many damn times," She shoved her face into her hands, "563 times to exact, I can never get my words out, something _always_ happened! Someone interrupts, you're being taking a way for some reason, there's an akuma attack or just me being a big chicken..." Marinette brought her knees up on the bench hugging herself.

Adrien remembered through the events of their extractions over the years, this explains a lot, "Humph I'm surprised you never caught on, I mean the stuttering, and the fidgeting not to mention all the presents I've made over the years."

"Presents?"

Marinette quickly covering her mouth remember that he wasn't supposed to know about either of those gifts. She ruffled her hair in frustration, "Uh oh my gosh I might as well tell you! You know that beret from your "fan club" and a blue scarf...?"

"That blue scarf, my dad got that for me for my birthday!" Adrien quickly turned, "And Ladybug dropped off that beret for my Athanasies day, (September 8th BTW) how do you know about that?"

Marinette buried herself in her again, muffling; "I know about those, because I made both of them."

"What no, Nathalie said it was from my d-" Adrien bee lined it to his school bag on the table and reached down deep inside; after pulling out a few books he retrieved the aforementioned scarf.

"Y-you carry it around with you?"

"Well it was the first present I got from my dad since I was little, it was meaningful..." He felt it in his fingers; the design, stitching and upon further inspection something stitched on the small corner on the edge.

MDC

"At least I thought it was anyway… From my dad I mean, not that isn't a special gift you made me." Adrien huffed, walking back to the piano bench; grasping the accessory. "This is really expensive fabric, I mean this isn't cheap..."

"Only the best for you..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Finally coming out from her cocoon, "Because you were so happy that you got a gift from your father on your birthday, I didn't want to spoil it for you. I'm so sorry Adrien. I shouldn't have said anything." He rested back against the keys and sighed loudly stroking his hair, Marinette slowly placed her hand on top of his, feeling braver now the hard part was over. Adrien followed suite toppling hers with his,

"No-no Mari thanks for telling me, you've always been a really great fri-" He choked, she retreated her hand. "Uh so that explains the scarf what about the beret? The one Ladybug brou-"

Adrien looked at Marinette for the first time in a while; she wasn't looking at him again, even with her face completely turned, her bangs covered her eyes right above that scarlet blush. "Marinette?"

"Adrien, tell me, how do you feel about me?" This time it was his turn to blush with his hand on his neck.

"I think-I think you're amazing; you help your parents out at the bakery and you can cook yourself. You're so talented and you're always helping out our classmates not to mention you're our class repressive and dealing with all the responsibilities that comes with that title and despite all those things you still make time to be with your friends. If anything I admire _you_, Marinette."

Adrien clasped Marinette's shoulders pulling her to face him, "Mari, that day at the picnic I mean every word of it, but I have to know, are you Ladybug?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not! I'm nothing like Ladybug, she's brave, smart resourceful, courageous-"

"Tenacious, beautiful; you're always saving the day, just like Ladybug!"

"No! She's a superhero and I'm just-not. I couldn't even tell the boy I like I loved him for years, what kind of bravery is that?"

Adrien wrapped his scarf around his neck and hoisted himself off the bench, moving toward Marinette, swinging his legs around to face the keys, he then came back to sit in his spot and began to play again, "You see this piano? It's nothing but wood, strings and ivory," He took ahold of Marinette's waist and sat her in his lap, Adrien took her hands and placed them on the keys, setting his on top of hers, he tapped down with her help and started to make music. "But when someone comes and plays it, does it become a musical instrument," Holding her hands he turned, facing each other. "You are Ladybug without or without the mask and costume; because you are the heart that beats to save the city and your loved ones."

She didn't know why, but her face scrunched up and started to cry; she slumped against his chest as the tears began to flow, everything was going so fast. Here she was with the love of her life, who she was finally able to confess to, and now he knew her most sacred of secrets;

She was free.

He wrapped his arms around her as she sneezed and snotted into his shirt, he nestled his face into her hair; Adrien squeezed her tightly before letting go, grabbed both her legs, adjusting them both to where Adrien was now straddling the piano bench and Marinette was torso to torso with her legs laying on top on his.

Marinette stammered drying her face, "Princess it's okay, it's just me M'lady..." cradling her face in his hands; pulling not far too reach his inner Chat, with his snarky grin and raised brow.

_'Princess? M'lady?'_

"There is no one else I would fall in love with other than my Bugaboo! Or should I start calling you Buginette?"

"Chat...Noir...?" Marinette gulped loudly after she retracted from his chest with her eyes "bugged out",

"Purr-fect guess Love Bug!" Adrien fingered his chin and gave her his cheesiest grin.

Marinette's brain broke.

_'Chat Noir, __**is**__ Adrien. Adrien __**is**__ Chat Noir...he's been Chat the whole entire time that means...'_ She thought back to all her crazy experiences with him, they've been all the flirting; all the nonstop pandering… the kissing. "All the rejected dates, the love confessions were real and what about that that night you came over and we-! And that other night that Ladybug went to _your_ house and you-!"

Yup there goes another brain cell.

"So wait? Did you tell me to protect _you_, while you were sacrificing _yourself_ so that Evillustrator didn't go after Chloe anymore? That was so noble of you and would also explain why you weren't there until after the 'date' was over!"

"That's right!"

It seemed that they were talking for hours, but he knew that it hadn't been that long; it felt so natural now. As Chat Noir, Marinette was so comfortable and at ease, even cracking jokes and getting a bit "touchy feely" on occasion. As Adrien, she was always so nervous; only after a lot of talking she manage to calm down. It was so easy to talk to her now, she was at ease; flirty and super cute. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her.

With kwamis fed and introductions properly initiated, there was a meeting agreement for all four of them to go see Master Fu sometime soon, but that was future Adrienette...

"Adrienette, ha ha..."

"What so funny Tomcat?" Marinette cradled Plagg and Tikki on her shoulders as they ate their snacks.

Great Deity in the sky, how was he so lucky to have the love of his life and his female best friend being two and the same, that stereotype of "dumb blonde" was true he guessed. After 5 years of not being able to see her behind that mask all this time, of course she didn't notice him either so... "I was just wondering when we can set up some time to talk about _us_..." He took of her knee stroking it with his thumb.

"Um oh, wow uh guys, could you give us a minute, please?"

"Gladly! We just spend all this time listening to both of you with your relationship woes, _'Oh I love Adrien~ I can't love Chat Noir! Oh I love Ladybug, I can't love Marinette~!'_ " Plagg spat mockingly.

"Tikki! You told him?! Wait, when did you two ever talk?"

"At night after you two fall asleep..."

"Wait you use our phones? Is that why my phone is always on charge in the morning?"

"How? What do you erase the call log after you're done?" Adrien peered down to his little friends, watching them wiggle their tiny big heads, "You know how to do that?!"

"Adrien we're centuries old, we have to be up to date with the times were in. To be able to bond more closely with out owners," Tikki explained, followed by pushing Plagg out.

There wasn't much time left this period so whatever they had to talk about they better get a move on,

"Mari-"

"Adri-"

"Oh no did you wanna you go first? No its okay, go ahead," speaking at the same time, they laughed,

"Even out of costume we're in sync..." Adrien twiddled with his fingers, "I'm still in shock; I feel so dumb not seeing it;" He basked in her radiance as she stared up at him with wide eyes, this tiny sweet girl was his badass partner. Adrien leaned toward her forehead slowly scooting back to their original closeness, scooping up her legs onto his again.

"_Your hair is as dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes,_

_I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise._

_Every day we see each other, I hope that you'll be mine,_

_Together our love could be so true, please will you be my Valentine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"_

"Kind of late in the year dontcha think Kitty...?" she asking feeling tear forming in her eyes again.

"Never too late to say how you feel Bugaboo; remember when something's important then it's important to say." Adrien reached over and caressed her cheek, she leaned in to his touch then spoke, and "You wrote me that letter for Valentine's day didn't you? On that heart shaped card?" Marinette hid her face, blushing wildly as she peered through her fingers.

"_Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green,_ _I look at you and wonder, your innermost thoughts and dreams._ _Yes, I will be your Valentine, our love will be so true,_ _Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you, Adrien Agreste."_

Adrien grasped both sides of her face, removing her palms and shoving it into his; he felt her lips vibrating as she was squealing in his mouth, cause Adrien Agreste was kissing her right now, the boy she's been pining after for the past 5 years smushed their lips together, she didn't know what to do next. When he released them Marinette felt her soul leave her body, she didn't know how many of those she had left.

Pictures seem to being dancing in both of their heads as the kiss increased, timelines of all their adventures, times with the another person without a mask: Ladybug saw _Adrien_ hanging upside down after she toppled down on him right after receiving her powers; Mari dancing with _Chat_ at Chloe's party, holding her so close in his arms, _Adrien_ giving her a beautiful red rose before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

Adrien got startled at the memory of _Marinette_ saving him from his akumatized bodyguard; he began to envision himself with _Ladybug_ in Marinette's room as they are getting ready for the video game tournament, Adrien sacrificing himself over and over and over again protecting _Marinette_ from various attacks. Both witnessed a slideshow of a memories through the years; dozens of misadventures, seeing they're partner in the opposite situation then what it was.

This kiss was getting more intense light nervous touches were replaced with messaging rubs; letting each other know that they were there now and forever. Tongues that were scare to leave now dance around with its partner in perfect sync, everything seemed like a giant piece of cake.

DO-DO-DO-DO, DO-DO-DO-DO (School bell ringing)

Marinette retracted back only to be held tighter, she did managed to tear her mouth away, "A-Adrien... K-Kitty..."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me that?" He was more focused Marinette's neck and collarbone then that stupid bell at the moment or class for that matter. That made her giggle, he was glad his mouth was still able to entertain her other than funny puns and clever banter. She tried her best to get away from his grasps but his love was too strong, "Free period is over, we need to head to our last class!"

In one shift motion Adrien managed to close the key cover on the piano but also managed to not only stand up and take Mari up with him, but he also arranged her to sit on top of the piano trying to undo her jean button, attempting to remove her pants, "A-Adrien?"

"I'm alone with in a room with my future wife, who's also a famous superhero and she just told me that she loves me. I've been waiting 5 years to touch her without my gloves, kiss her juicy lips and remember it this time! Class can fucking wait!" All the while he was ranting Adrien was picking Marinette off the piano and placed her back on the bench so her butt was hanging off the edge; then he placed himself betwixt her legs.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?!"

"What did I just say? I told you class can wait!" He was in complete control at this point, a side of her Kitty she'd never seen before, and she hated to admit it.

It was kind of turning her on.

When her zipper was finally down, after a few play slaps of protests, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up just high enough to slam her bottoms past her ass, then sat her back down.

"Adrien! We don't have time for this!" hiding her face,

"I know..." grabbing her foot and taking out her right leg.

"We could get detention!" covering up

"Don't care..." lightly tapping her hands away enough he grabbed her panties.

Marinette managed to sit up, "What are your fat-" She was cut off with rushed lips, shutting her up.

"Look Mari, I get it, I hear what you're saying. We won't do anything you don't want to, I've dreamt about this forever and a day; please let me do this for you. Now that my 'Ladybug blinders' are off I can see the 'Marinette' she is on the inside, the real her. Now that she's mine, I want to savor every moment; and make up for lost time. That is, if she'll have me…"

Marinette thought for a second, it's not like she didn't want to do this with him, but they really had to get to class, well shortly, it was last break. They've waited this long, couldn't he wait just a little longer; could she? Adrien was right, with school ending soon and the way their schedules were, when was a good time for "them"? Sure they could always "visit" each other, but when were Marinette and Adrien going to be together?

Marinette reached up and grasped Adrien's face tenderly, _'His words are sweet and his face is sincere; and it's not like "we" haven't done something like this before, but this was the real them. No masks, no powers, no costumes, and no more secrets.'_ She looked deep into his eyes and saw those same precious peridot eyes that she saw 5 years ago outside on that rainy day, she slowly kissed his lips,

"Show me what you got Kitty..."

"As my lady wishes..." She picked herself up for a sec in order to remove her own undergarments from her hips and down her thighs, Marinette then placed herself back on the bench as Adrien finishes taken them down. He backed up on his hunches, he scooted closer to the bench; rubbing her legs up and down trying to make her more comfortable.

This wouldn't be Adrien's first time doing this and it wouldn't be his last; the only difference was that this time he was doing this as himself. He felt himself licking his lips channeling his inner Noir; he sat down on his bottom examining her privates briefly remembering the first time he did. Unfortunately Adrien didn't have much time to enjoy the view, he reached up and spread her lips open. Without his claws he could fell all her heat, he took a deep breath and blew lightly into her canyon; it was funny watching her squirm.

Under her hood he was able to see her twitchy bulb, it seem to entrance him, pulling forward, closer... These lips were just as soft and kissable as her top ones, with her shivers it didn't take him long to find her button. "A-Adrien?"

"Don't worry M'lady I got you," he reached out gasping her thighs keeping them apart, spreading her lips apart and lapping her juices. All that making out and flirting must have gotten her in the mood. Marinette squealed every time he went back for another sample, he liked to watch her tremble, he enjoyed making her feel good and he loved the sounds she was making.

Adrien loved that _he_ was making her feel this way.

Opening up his Princess wider made it easier to get to her sweet spot which was right for the tasting, he licked her gently before wrapping his lips around the tiny sensor; it was like playing with a mint between his teeth. Except he wasn't going to bite it when that time came, but only if Marinette didn't protest. Convulsing faster Mari felt herself getting close, why he was so good at this? Where did he learn this technique from, maybe it was all those Chinese lessons that made his tongue so…flexible…

"Ad-Adrien please I'm so close!"

Nodding slightly only to increase the intensity she was already feeling, Adrien reached up, letting go of her booty and slowly inserted a digit into her entrance, "Is this okay Princess?"

"Oh my gosh yes! Keep going!" His extra appendage was helping dramatically. No, could it be that Adrien knew what he was doing, but how could he? Was he practicing with someone?

_Yeah her…_

Marinette felt her ending "cuming", pun totally intended. Adrien didn't stopped until he felt her squeeze his fingers to death, it was soon getting harder to slide into her as easily as she was finishing, _'That's right Mari, come for me…'_

"ADRI-AAAAHHH!" Mari took hold of a large chuck of his hair, pushing his further into her as she was climbing down from her orgasm, slowly Marinette folded into herself as her body was approaching reality. Marinette found herself stretched out on the bench, resting her body from this amazing sensation.

"So how did I do, Mari?" Adrien took the back of his hand wiped away extra liquids that he didn't lick off his lips first. He took her leg and lifted into her panties then her jeans, raising them upward so she could pull them up the rest of the way.

"Omg, that was so great!" Marinette sat up and took ahold of the hem of her jeans, pulling them up parts her hips then sat back down,

"Well I'm glad I was able to impress you on my first try, well my first try as Adrien anyway…"

"Yeah that was way better than Luka…" she stated flatly buttoning her jeans.

"Luka?" Marinette quickly slapped her mouth shut as she began to sweat from nervousness, crap they hadn't talked about that yet. She stood up rushing to look for her suddenly lost shoe. "Ah man that was amazing, now were super late for class, we better get going! Tikki!" Stammering and waving her arms, she managed to find her shoe and jetted towards the exit, Adrien caught her wrist just in time.

"Marinette, what did you mean about that? What did you mean by 'better then Luka'?" She was busted, there was no way she could lie to him, especially looking into those gorgeous emerald irises of his. She turned to face Adrien, but shielded her eyes again, Mari couldn't look at him, "Well um…"

Adrien grasped Marinette's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, "Please Princess, you can tell me. You can trust me, I won't get mad. I promise.

Marinette managed to peak through her bangs, tears wielding up; she did trust him. Fully and completely, she took a deep breath; "This past Saturday when we were all hanging out on the Couffaine houseboat, after practice, everyone ditched me. Luka and I started talking and he was comforting me, one thing lead to another and we sorta…kinda…messed around…?"

Adrien let go of her hand and started to walk back to his "breakfast nook" he paced back and forth rummaging through his hair, growling to himself. "Adrien?"

"Erg I knew I should've been there, stupid dad keeping me away from my girlfriend!"

Now it was Marinette turn to look shocked, did he just call her his "girlfriend", openly? She watched as he sat on the couch and rake over his head again, invisibly punching the air. Marinette shyly walked over to her beau, taking his hand and rubbing the back of it, "Adrien I'm so sorry. Luka is just a friend to me-"

"Yeah that's what I used to say about you…"

"Ouch, look he was just making me feel better okay?"

"Yeah I bet…"

"Okay I'm trying to explain myself here and you're being mean!" He just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, crossing his legs and twitching his foot. Marinette stood up, hovering over him, "Listen after I saw you and Kagami together in your room I was so distraught, it felt like my heart got ripped out again. I knew that you two had gotten together after that "Heart Hurter" thing and all I had to turn to was Luka, I didn't mean for him to attack me; it's just that I was vulnerable and lonely..."

She walked away hugging herself, Tikki soon met with her face, kissing her lightly. "If I knew then what I know now, I would have never went after Luka." She walked back over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Adrien you have to believe me, my heart belongs to you, it always has. I've loved you from the very beginning and I've wanted to be with you ever since. I swear if you'll have me I'll never do anything like that ever again!"

Adrien took a deep breath, grasping his hair and running his fingers through it; he glanced over to his lady and watched as her eyes began to swell up again. He reached down grasping her hands fingering them with his thumbs, "Look Marinette I'm sorry, I guess that was a lot to take in…"

"That's what she said!" They clapped in union, Adrien couldn't resist an opportunity for a pun or dirty joke and Marinette knew her partner like the back of her hands.

"I guess I was just upset because I didn't know how close I was to losing you forever, if _I_ knew then what I know now, _you_ would've been the one in my room giving me a bad blowjob that day…"

"Wh-what?" She froze, did he just said what she thought he said? "You…and Kagami… when she was at your house… she put her mouth on your…" Marinette took back her hands, holding her stomach and covering her own mouth, she swallowed, "Was she better- how did it- what do you- did you fin- d-did you like it?"

"Don't feel bad Mari, she was nowhere near as talented as you; to be honest I didn't _not_ like it, but it wasn't good…Considering I had gotten a better bj from Ladybug herself there was no comparison."

After recovering from her upsetting news she sat back into the couch, "Yeah that's what I was feeling when I was with Luka, it felt _good_, but the act wasn't _good_, y'know? He seemed like he wanted to be with me at the moment, like he was proving a point."

"And what point was that?"

Marinette reached over and grasped Adrien hand again, "That he's not you…"

He couldn't be mad at her, she was only doing what she felt she needed to do based on how she was feeling at the time. Adrien understood what that was like, "Kagami is nice, pretty, athletic, smart, witty really the total package if I think about it…"

"But…?" Marinette nervously asking squeezing his hand, "If that's the case, why chose me?" She took her hand away, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Because she's not you…" Adrien reached behind Mari's head and caressed her shoulders, "I've waited for so long to have the love of my life see me as more than 'just a friend' and at the same time I've had this special friend by my side from the start who's absolutely in love with me." Adrien moved closer to Marinette, taking her face in his hands, "And when I figured out that both of those woman are one and the same I swore to myself that I've never let her go once I had her in my arms.

She leaned in to his touch, smiling slightly at the warmth of his hand, "So what do we do now?"

As if the school had ears and heard Marinette's question, it answered for her, the bell rung for the end of day and they both winced at one another, "Well I guess we can leave now, school is over with…"

Mari lightly punched his arm at his dumb joke, "I meant with us, silly Kitty!" She got up from the couch, searching for her book bag and retreating to the door, but she was stopped yet again, Adrien came up from behind and took ahold of her hips, pulling her back into his chest.

"If you'll have me M'lady, can you see it in your heart to forgive this cheating alley cat?"

"Only if you can find it in your heart to forgive a promiscuous bug," she turned in his arms, wrapping her arm lovingly around his neck. They sealed their new arrangement with a kiss, Marinette forgetting too late that Adrien had just eaten her out moments ago.

"Well it's about damn time, I'm so glad this is over!" Plagg crosses his little paws over his tiny chest, "No more secrets, no more lies, and no more hiding-"

"Shut up Plagg!" Tikki tackled his body sending them for a tumble, once they landed on the table Tikki smothered him in kwami kisses. Their charges both laughed at how adorable their kwamis were together.

Did I ever tell you I had a dream that you and I were battling Oblivio, but I was wearing a cardboard cat suit?

Dude this was like the longest chapter I've written, for this fiction anything; I think anyway. Don't worry it's almost over lol, leave a comment tell me what you think.

Kabedon-the act of pinning someone to the wall with one arm, mostly seen in animes


	8. A Game of Snake and Mouse

Summary: With everything out in the open Marinette and Adrien have a chance to have a little miraculous fun before they graduate and Adrien leaves for his summer fashion tour around the world.

Adrien Agreste: 18

Alya Césaire: 17

Marinette Dupeng-Chang-Agreste: 17

Nino Lahiffe: 18

CHAPTER 8: A Game of Snake and Mouse

Well it was official; they were together, a couple with superpowers. A "power couple" if you will. Adrien had just finished locking back up the storeroom and turned to his new girlfriend, "Ready to go face the world Buginette?"

"Ready when you are Kitty Chat!" He grasped her hand tightly as they walked in tandem down the stairs, with their finger interlaced; "Geez this is going to be weird…"

"What's weird? How so?"

"Well just an hour ago I was about to play 20 questions with you because I suspected that you were Chat Noir and now that I know that I was right, I guess I don't know what to say. This whole time I had a humongous crush on you and apparently you did with me, I just never thought that it'll happen, y'know?"

"That what would happen?" Squealing Marinette quickly jumped behind Adrien, not ready to face Alya with all this new development. She and Nino were walking together hand and hand, "There you two are, where have you two been? After what happened in the locker room, I thought you guys went home, but apparently you were off…_'studying'_?"

Adrien pulled his signature move placing his hand behind his head, he looked over his shoulder to see Marinette standing with her head buried in his shoulder blades, "Well… I needed to get out of there, they were driving me crazy! I just hid in the library for the rest of the day." Adrien felt a small tug on his shirt, "I mean _we_ hid in the library…"

"Yeah Dude, Adrien totally put Chloe and Lila in their places, it was awesome!" Nino exclaimed punching his friend lightly in the arm.

Alya raised her brow to examine the lump on Adrien's back, "You're going to need a very convincing alibi to your whereabouts to not only me but to Miss Bustier and your parents of course." She took hold of Mari and pulled her out of Adrien's jacket.

Marinette took a page from Adrien and rubbed her neck, "Well you see I was um…and then Adrien do the opposite and then went forward?" Both Alya and Nino gave her confusing look, tilting their heads slightly.

"What she means to say is that, while we were in the library Marinette was helping me study…"

Their friends busted out in hilarious laughter.

"And what's so funny? I'm smart!" Marinette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No offense girl and I love you when I say this, but I'm pretty sure the only thing you could help Adrien study is the pastry menu at your parents' bakery!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah dude I'm pretty sure Adrien could build a rocket if he wanted to!" They both continued to get mocked by their supposed best friends. Alya came up to Mari and grabbed her shoulder wiping her tears away.

"Okay seriously, where were you guys all day? What happened after you left?" Both teens had to look away as they were sorta put on the spot, Adrien was the first to respond, he took ahold of Marinette's hand and interlaced their fingers again…

"A lot actually…"

It was the squeal heard 'round the world.

Alya stood there face trapped between her hands like a vice, while Nino dropped his school back along with his jaw, "I can't believe it! It finally happened! This is HUGE! My second favorite ship has finally sailed!" She quickly grabbed her phone and started snapping pictures at the newest hottest couple in the school.

"Alya it's no big de- wait? Your second favorite ship? Who's the first?"

"Duh girl #LadyNoir! Ladybug and Chat Noir are so in love it's sickeningly cute! Don't you ever read my LadyBlog anymore?"

"Only when there's something good on there to read!" Marinette turned in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Alya glared back to her and snatched up her arm roughly,

"Well _bitch_ there's about to be after I get this interview done!" She stated before she drug Marinette off at talk; leaving Adrien and Nino there to chat amongst themselves.

"Um did Alya just kidnap my girlfriend?"

Nino chuckled placing his arm around Adrien's shoulders as he often did, "Aw man, doesn't that feel good to _finally_ say it out loud?"

Marinette was whirling, Alya was going on and on about how her Mari, Adrien and Nino were all going on double dates to the movies and that they might have a double wedding and how their kids would grow up and get together someday. Marinette was more worried about the lie she was going to have to come up with that sounded convincing enough for Alya to get off her back.

'_I can't exactly tell her what actually happened…Adrien and I are exposed as is…'_ Before she knew it Alya had taken her back to the scene of the crime, the locker rooms. She placed her up against the wall, "Here wait right here, I have to go to the restroom really quick, and when I get back you're going to give me all the details!" and with that Alya ran inside.

Taking a quick look around Marinette noticed that Nino had also kidnapped Adrien into a small group of their classmates, all the boys to be more specific, "Aw right, it's about damn time! I swear dude if you hadn't picked up Marinette soon, I was gonna havta take her off your hands!" Kim chortled punching Adrien in the chest.

"What about Chloe? According to my calculations you seem to still have an infatuation with Miss. Bourgeois" Max asked adjusting his glasses.

Kim puffed out his chest, holding on to his hips, "Look don't get me wrong Chloe is hot too, but we all know she's a bitch; plus I think her and Sabrina are…" Elbowing Adrien again, "At least Marinette is nice, and she knows how to cook and can make you things, you snagged a real winner with her."

Nervously chuckling along with the guys Adrien shifted uncomfortable, glancing behind him seeing Marinette doing her famous butt wiggles by the locker room doors.

'_Maybe I could tell her that he was the one who confessed to me, that's why he drug me aw-'_

'_Marinette?'_

'_Adrien? Where are you?'_

'_Right behind you..._' Marinette turned her head towards the courtyard to witness her "cat-friend" waving slowly, trying not to be ridiculed by his boys for not being able to be 2 seconds without his "bug-friend".

"Come on Agreste, I know you two just stated dating or whatever by you can have five minutes with your bros, right? Marinette's not tugging on that leash yet is she?" Around of roaring laughter arose in the group, Adrien was reluctant to join in, he didn't like the way they were going on about Marinette or Chloe for that matter, even though she was a…"bitch" that was no reason to talk behind her back.

'_How are we able to do this?'_

'_It's because were finally connected, together like we're destined to be, in love for the rest of our lives!'_

'_Can you hear my thoughts, or can I hear your thoughts?'_

'_Who cares? This is amazing! Echo!'_

'_Focus Kitty!'_

'_How I ever told you how much I love when you call me that! What's up Princess?'_

'_*giggles* Look I haven't had time to think of an excuse of how we got together yet...'_

'_Excuse?'_

'_I can't tell her what really happened, that'll expose us even more...'_

'_Am I hearing this correctly? The amazing Ladybug didn't come up with a plan of action for dealing with her best friend. Haven't got one of your lucky charms on hand?'_

'_Just you Bugaboy'_

'_His heart said aw, just tell her the half-truth, we confessed to each other end of story.'_

'_Yeah but HOW did we confess? She'll never believe that scaredy-cat Marinette would've finally opened her mouth; maybe she'll believe oblivious Adrien FINALLY came to his senses.'_

'_Oblivious?'_

Both heroes were pulled from their thoughts when Marinette squeaked, she saw the door open watching Alya drying her hands.

'_Please help me Adrien!'_

'_I'm on it Bugaboo!'_

"Okay girl let me get my camera out again." Alya reached her pockets to retrieve her phone,

"On-camera? Wh-why? It's not like I'm Ladybug!" Alya reached over and tired her best to fix up Marinette, patting her hair down and adjusting her outer jacket.

"Oh trust me I know, but I have to commemorate the great tale of the lovely Marinette who conquered her fears and spilled her guts to the boy she loves!" finishing by placing Mari in what she felt was better lighting.

Marinette's face was as red as Ladybug herself, she did her best to keep moving slightly so Alya couldn't get a good shot, "Hold still girl it'll just take a minute; I know you wanna be with your man and all, but you can entertain me for 5 minutes. Trust me you two will have the rest of your lives together, which means plenty of enough time to make up for lost time… Alya wiggled her eyebrows, nudging Mari in the arm.

"Alya!" A sudden wind blew past the two girls like Stormy Weather was back again; a small amount of dust was kicked from the rush, "What the hell was that? An akuma?"

"Mari Mari quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" Both girls glance behind Marinette to see the famous teen model dangling a pink book bag on his pointer finger with one leg over the other,

"With silver bells, and cockle shells. And pretty maids all in a row?" She answered surprised by herself that she knew the rest of that rhyme.

"Up for a race beautiful? Can't do your homework without this now can you?" Was all he said before he took off.

Marinette turned back and smiled nervously, "Sorry Alya my homework ran away," Before she too dashed off "Love you, I'll call you later, bye!"

Soon after Nino joined Alya at her side, "Did they finally confessed to get other?"

"Lord only knows... I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me! I'll get it out of her though..."

He was fast, even without him being transformed, must be all those extra curriculum activities. Marinette had to keep up, she was glad when he stopped in front of her bakery.

"Perfect timing kitty, I owe you one" Marinette was hunched over catching her breath.

"Oh, you're gonna owe me more than that my lady…" Adrien's Chat Noir was showing, he bowed down to capture her face in his hand leaning her face upward towards his.

"Huh?"

**-AdrieNette-MariSpik-SnekMouse—MultiDren-**

Weeks had gone past and Adrien and Marinette couldn't be any happier, their partnership also seem to be stronger than ever, being able to read each other's mind in a distressing situation was a perk too. Adrien eventually had to tell his father what was going on and since Gabriel had known Mademoiselle Dupeng-Chang enough to know that he wasn't much of a threat, despite what Mademoiselle Rossi reported to him; he allowed this "relationship" to go on, with the promise that they kept it under wraps until graduation.

Gabriel had given up trying to control his son as of late seeing that he was becoming more of an adult both literally and figurately. There was at one point he felt that akumatizing Marinette would prove useful for his plan to get the miraculous, but she herself was too strong. Not only that but Adrien was very ambient on staying with her no matter what or whom got in his way; ending their relationship prematurely was no longer in the cards. As long as he still attended all his lessons, practices and kept his grades up, Nathalie would make some time for the two of them to be together. What kind of father would he be if interfered in his son's relationship just for personal game? A pretty shitty one, that's who.

It was so close to finals, delving deep herself in her studies for once Marinette really wanted to get these lessons down. A loud thud could be heard from her rooftop, she half-ass expected to get a visit from her "stray cat", but it wouldn't be for long. Which she brought into question as to why Chat was being so loud, normally he landed gracefully barely making a peep, but tonight- "Hey Kitty, sorry I meant to text you; I know we had patrol scheduled for tonight, but I'm super swapped with these last minute study courses, so I'll have to cancel for to-"

"Well hell-lo sexy lady!" Marinette turn to witness that her Kitty cat was now a giant snake, maybe an asp?

Marinette dropped her book on her desk and walked over to her, um "guest" and looked over Aspik. Now downing a new costume, fresh with a slick hip design with nothing covering his head, showing off that lush head of hair, "Chat! What the hell are you doing? I gave you the snake miraculous for emergencies only, why are you using Sass now?"

Aspik raised his arms up in defense revealing that he was also carried a bouquet of flowers in his hand; as "purr" usual Aspik reached behind his head and touched the back of his neck, "Chat Noir? Oh yeah that guy. Well sorry to disappoint you little lady but I'm not your precious Kitty Chat, names Aspik, nice to meet cha!" Aspik quickly scooted over to Marinette's side, "Play along Bugaboo, you owed me one remember…?" he winked over at her.

Marinette sighed, she really didn't have much time or energy to play this game with him tonight, but she figured if he put this much effort to put this whole thing together, she might as well humor him-at least.

"So _Aspik_ was it? To what do I owe this impromptu to visit? Where's my Chat Noir?" Marinette went back to her desk,

Adrien smiled, he was happy that Marinette allowed him to stay, for a little bit least, "Contrary to popular belief Kitty Noir and I are friends, and he was a little busy tonight, so he asked for a favor.

"A favor huh?" Flipping a few pages in her workbook.

"Yeah you know, a 'phone a friend' kinda thing."

"I see…" Marinette rose from her desk chair and sauntered over to her new scaly friend, "Well like I said before I really don't have much time for guests tonight, so sorry you came all this way for nothing…" She flicked some of his hair out of his face and turned back to her schoolwork.

Spoke to soon, seem like his Princess really didn't want to see him tonight, she must've been really stressing about the exams. "Look I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll leave but only after I've done what I was sent here to do."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Aspik whipped out a note form the bouquet of flowers he had in his hand,

_'I can't read my own writing over here!' _He unfolds it, _"To my beautiful Princess, I am sorry to inform you that I have been held captive by the unruly dragon that's been terrorizing the village for some time now. As it is my swore duty to protect you I have sent my squire in my place, he has been instructed to take care of any and all of your needs, use him as you see fit. Please wait for me my love, until I am able to be at your wonderful side once again."_

Aspik dropped the note back in the flowers before handing them off to Marinette, sadly he turns and heads back to her trap door, "Have a good night Little Lady…"

"Wait!" Marinette managed to leap out her chair and clamp Aspik's arm, "This was really thoughtful of you, and you did come all this way to delivery this, so I guess I could let you stay for a little while…" She led him back toward her chaise and allowed him to sit down. Marinette continued her homework, although she ended up getting some help from her new friend.

"And after that you carry for the 4 and the solution is right there." Aspik stood behind her watching as she was going over the study quizzes for finals. He watched as Marinette cheered as she got the solution, "It's really easy once you've studied it over and over for years… alone in solitude… with no one else around your age… forced to be a perfect trophy son to the outside world never knowing what it's like to have fun…"

"Okay…?" Marinette raised her arms above her head to stretch, how long have she been sitting there working on this? "Well normally I do have a study buddy but seeing as he's not here tonight I guess you're stuck tutoring me."

They sat in silence for a bit while Mari rested her eyes, she happened to glance over to notice that Aspik was looking over his note, "So why does he call you that anyway? Seems a bit med-_evil_ to me!" he chortled.

'_He may be dressed up as a snake, but he's still got those fucking puns!'_ Marinette did her best to continue to play along, she reached her hand up to her mouth and did her best anime snobby girl laugh, "Oh Aspik you're too much!" How was she supposed to act around "Aspik" he only knew her as Ladybug back then, how would these two interact?

"Well you see the first time I met Chat he was protecting me from a classmate that got akumatized and wanted to go on a date with me. CN was being my 'knight in shining armor' well my knight in shining _leather_ armor...get it?" She giggled.

"I do, but I don't; but hey whatever rows your boat."

"Okay then _Scales_, what pet name would _you_ give me?"

He looked her up and down, "What about my celestial goddess?"

"Pass…"

"My Queen?"

"Um ew no thanks, that's too 'royal jelly' for me, y'know?" Apparently not wanting to remember the recent incident with Chloe.

"Your majesty?"

"Eh kinda sounds the same dontcha think?"

"Yeah I guess your right…"

All the while they were playing with pet names, Aspik was crawling closer and closer up her chaise, "Okay we'll stick with 'princess' then." He reached over and touched her face slightly, holding her chin in his gloved scaly hand,

Marinette nervously gave back Aspik's hand and stood up from her desk, she placed her fists on her hips and waggled a bit, "Well technically I'm _Chat Noir's_ princess, so you'll have to come up with your own nickname." She watched as Aspik stood up and gave her another look over, he spun around her with his fist under his chin, then making a look out box with his fingers;

"Let's see nice, polite, poised and petite." He held out his hands for her to place hers into, "These are the hands of a hard-working woman that put all of her love and affection into everything she does." He used one of her hands to spin her around to where her back was at his chest, "These are the shoulders of a woman who had no problem carrying the weight of the world on them at such an early age." Messaging her lightly, as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"A-Adr- Cha- damnit!"

He chuckled and reached in front to take ahold of her chin; bending her backwards towards back him, "And this is the face that could rival Aphrodite herself, this smile that can light up any room she enters," Once again spinning her around Marinette landed on a hard chest, she breathed out and looked up so see jade crystals shining back at her, "These beautiful orbs that can see any bright side in any situation, that sees the world so differently..."

"And these lips…" He cradled her closer pulling her up to reach his face, both moaned at the sudden impact, he held her face so tenderly as he smooshed their faces together. Aspik took hold her Marinette's back to pull her even closer in a tight hug, he lifted her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She responded by grasping his shoulders as he stepped back until his legs hit the edge of Marinette's chaise.

Straddling his waist Marinette couldn't help but to sink her fingers into Aspik's hair, she loved it no matter who he was or what form he took, that would always be her go to. She hated to admit it but was nice not to be interrupted by his faux ears. Aspik took this time to admire the pair of sexy legs Marinette was sporting, slender and powerful, just like her.

Aspik took a strong hold of Mari as she sat on his legs, reaching under her tank he held her bare back, rubbing her sides up and down. Squeezing her thighs, maneuvering towards her ass just to take hold of it securely. Moaning ever so loudly in her mouth as their tongues wrestles for dominance; he bit her bottom lip as she pulled away slightly, "I don't think this is what Chat had in mind when he told me to come see you…"

Giggling Mari pushed herself up and went towards her desk, picking something up on the way back, Marinette grasped his stout thighs as she lowered herself onto the floor. "Wh-what are you d-doing there little l-lady?"

"I want you to give Chat a message for me, call it a little thank you for sending me a private tutor…" Once on her knees Marinette took the item she retrieved from her desk and began to wrap it around her head, once her arms were down it was revealed that what she had was loose fabric from a previous project that was going to be used as a blindfold.

It didn't take him long to realize what was happening or was about to happen; Marinette rested her palms on his knees, thumbing his caps as she rocked back and forth. "Are you sure about this? I mean-"

"Well he did say that I could use you as I see fit," She reached up and pulled his face down towards hers, sliding past his cheek and whispering in his ear, "Plus I owed him one…"

As she pulled back Marinette was beaming, sitting there patiently waiting for Aspik to make a move, which he had no problem with doing.

"Sass, scales rest…"

The clothe was thick enough that Marinette could see the glowing sparkles underneath as Adrien revealed his second skin, from what she could feel he too was already in his PJ's making her question when he had time to think of this plan. That was going to have to be a question for another night, right now she wanted to properly thank for her new "friend" for coming over and helping her study.

Marinette felt Aspik stand up from her chaise then clear his throat, she reached up to fiddle with his pants and not having any luck untying it, "Y'know, this would be a lot easier if you took off the blindfold…" He suggested reaching over to help her with the tie, Adrien wouldn't dare to tell her that the more she struggled to get them down the more up he was getting.

"Now I don't think Ladybug would like that you reveal your secret identity to me, besides," She took ahold of both sides of his waist band pulling it down slowly, she nuzzled his thigh as she began to feel warm skin against her face. "It's more fun this way…" He was finally exposed enough to Marinette to reach her main goal, she gently grabbed the base of his cock and began to run her palm up and down, over and over until Adrien was struggling to stand. She could feel the vein in his dick as his meat was growing harder, being able to stand up on its own.

With her other hand Marinette enjoyed teasing his sack, the weight of it was pure bliss, how long had it been since they were together like this? She enjoyed rubbing her face against his luggage, nuzzling it like _she_ really was _his_ pet kitty, stroking him at the same time. _'Oh my G- they're not even in her mouth.'_ Listening to him growl as his hand latched into her hair scratching her scrap gently. "Mari-nette…"

Taken her face away from his balls for a second to face him, "Y'know Chat never lets me do this to him…"

Adrien peered down at his Princess eyes half closed, barely making out what she was saying, "I -I can't i-image why…" Using his other hand to rub his thumb against her cheek.

"I'm not sure, something about always wanting to pleasure me or something." She glanced his direction again, not worried about looking weird with that blissful smile on her face; she did however manage to slip in one ball in her mouth real quick, that made Adrien shudder.

"Well l-let me know the n-next time he declines your offer, I'll gl-gladly take his place."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Marinette was done basking in the ambience that was Aspik and decided to make good on her promised.

Once the bottoms were pooled around his ankles, Marinette set up on her haunches as she took another hard squeeze on Adrien's cock then lowered it towards her face rubbing her nose against the tip like a mother cat greeting her new born babies, "Mari please; you're killing me!"

"Well that's the idea, its punishment for being so damn sexy." Licking her glitter lips hungrily as she began to kiss the mushroom top in a counterclockwise rotation soon to engulfed once moisture was applied.

"Oh fuck Marinette!"

"Ah ah ah, language Mr. Superhero…" That was the last thing she said before all her attention was now on Aspik every bob, every bounce, every head tilt was for his pleasure. Licking the tower then descending back down like a jackhammer motion making the most delicious slurping noises; Marinette let go slowly as her tongue did the Mexican hat dance around his pointer.

Her laugh came out kind of evilly as she stroked him vigorously, "Fu- I mean frick I need to sit down!" Lowering himself steadily to the chaise Aspik brought Marinette to his face kissing her lips, tasting himself letting his boner hit her in the stomach as they make out

"I got to say little lady I didn't know that _'mangy cat'_ has such a _'golden yarn ball'_ in his _'litter box'_."

"Hey, don't be mean to my kitty, who do you think taught me how to lick so good?" With that Marinette made her butterfly kisses down Adrien's neck passed his torso lifting up his pajama shirt to make a "photographic" memory of his abs, making a quick trip pass that V then back on his penis again, _'This girl is gonna be the death of me.'_

I can feel my soul leaving my body…

Faster and faster she pumped her mouth with the same enthusiasm she would if she was using a lucky charm as Ladybug; her main focus was to get her Kitty oops her "Snaky?" off. She heard violent scratches on her couch; listening to shortness of breath above her was giving her a telltale sign and she was doing a good job. _'Come on Scales, you can do it!'_ After that she completely let go of his shaft and let her mouth do all the rest of the work; placing her hands on either side of his hips as she braced herself for a faster head motion, opening up her mouth wider and fixing her stance so she was more comfortable for the long run.

On top of the slurping; Marinette was also moaning Marinette would never admit this out loud, but she was actually enjoying herself, something about "cheating" on both Adrien and Chat Noir was some kind of forbidden fruit or dirty little secret between them. Exploring this side of Adrien was something she never got a chance to do in the past, or maybe way deep in the back of her mind she was compensating for that time she was with Luka… It probably wasn't the ladder, either way, this was fun.

"Oh yes, yeah, keep doing that; go faster!"

Adrien couldn't resist anymore, he had to grab a chunk of Marinette hair in his hand, he seized either side of her pigtails and rode her face out for a while. He apologized silently just loud enough for her to hear as he forced her head further down as he let loose his essence down her throat. Marinette didn't mind so much except his orgasm twitching was sort of activating her gag reflex, she finally had to grab his wrists to let her go.

"Oh shit sorry Mari, it was just so good! I couldn't help myself; snakes gotta strike and all."

"No it's okay I'm fine now," They both seem to laugh off their embarrassment as they sat quietly for a second, Marinette found the spot against her chaise as Aspik draped his arms and legs on either side resting; watching the stars in his eyes go by. "Wow…"

"You're welcome!"

"I can see why Chat keeps you a secret; I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet…"

"Well there is this guy I've been in love with for the past 5 years,"

"Oh yeah, what's his name? What's he like? What's his name?" Marinette reached behind her and booped him on the nose,

"Can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Oh whatever!" With that Aspik drug himself up into a sitting position resting his head in his palms from the blood rush, "Well if you can't tell me who it is then can you tell me what's so special about him, why you do like him so much?"

"Everything. You name it, I love it. He comes from a broken home and even though he's constantly forced to do thousands of activities a day he still manages to come to school with a bright smile and an optimistic attitude. Sometimes I wish I could pull that off every day, but I'm so stressed with school and work; I wish I could deal with half the stuff the he does."

"Hey don't sell yourself short; you may not have to deal with the same trials and tribulations as him, that doesn't mean that you're not strong in your own life; just because it's not as rigorous is his doesn't mean that your activities are any less important." Rushing front her seat on the floor, Marinette lunged at Adrien for a meaningful hug.

"Are they always like this?" Sass asking floating to the "kwami hiding spot", Tikki past him a macaroon.

"You'll get used to it!" Tikki answered gulping down a juicy triple chocolate chip cookie.

"Sass, scales slither!" Within a few moments Aspik was back in action and ready to hop out of Marinette's bedroom trap door,

"Now don't forget to deliver my message…" She chimed finally able to remove her blindfold.

Nervously chuckling, "I-I'm sure it won't mean exactly the same coming from me, but I'll be sure to let him know…" With a fine salute he was gone into the night.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

**-AdrieNette-MariSpik-SnekMouse—MultiDren-**

-A week after graduation-

"Yes Nino, you're grabbing the girls and I'm meeting you guys at the train station, right tomorrow at noon. Right, yes okay thanks you too." Ending his call and placing his phone on the table Adrien slumped his body on his couch and sighed,

"What's the matter, kid?"

"Planning this trip with everybody for graduation is tiring, but it's over now." Adrien turned over and placed his hands behind his head, "It'll be nice to get out of the city and be free for once, not having to deal with lessons or studying; just me and my friends for a whole week."

"Y'know it's nice that your dad's easing up off you for once, and letting you take your friends with you while you work was extra nice; he's finally seeing the man you are today."

It was true that this "vacation" was just a small summer job that he was doing for his father as his last favor slash end of contract for trying to make his own in the world, but this was in the way first. Being as he was forced to do it he through in that if he could take his friend with, Adrien would be less "complainy" if he had some company.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Speaking of which, Adrien sat up quickly, glancing over to the window then to Plagg, "I don't know what you're looking at me for kid, it's your room. It's only a handful of people it could be at this hour." He finished his slice and retreated to his hiding spot.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting anyone…" Adrien glanced down at his phone to check to the time and it was a lot later then he thought it was, lazily he shuffled towards his window.

"M'lady I didn't except to see you tonight," unlatching the window he turns to go back to the couch, "Listen Buginette not that I don't appreciate our visits, I'm really tired tonight hunny, maybe we could raincheck for another-" A loud thud could be heard from behind,

"Ow, that's gonna hurt tomorrow…" Upon further inspection it turns out that not only did Marinette NOT have her regular pigtails in her hair but she also wasn't in her traditional red and black poke-a-dots. This new visitor was laid out on the floor rubbing her chin, she gasped as she noticed a hand stretched out in front of her.

"Hello?" He was knelt with a confusing look on his face, his eyes were still adjusting. This person shot up on her own and dust herself off,

"Sorry I'm not used to my tail whip yet-" Once she adjusted herself she had a chance to look around, "Omg you're Adrien Agreste aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes? And who might you be my la-er- little lady?" Standing in front of him was someone he had familiarized himself with in the past, but he'd never think he see her ever again,

"I'm Multimouse! Ladybug is busy tonight, so she asked me to cover her patrols!" This guest of his was clad in a pink and gray body suit, a think rope like tail at her waist and he blunette hair in two side buns resembling ears.

"And I'm one of these spots on her patrol?" He asked suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well actually, it says right here," Multi reached into her a little massager bag and pulled out a note, "Let's see, _'After swinging by Alya's place, check up on Adrien Agreste, if his window is open stop by but knock first, but if the lights are off keep going.'_ Her words not mine."

'_Wow I never saw those instructions in the patrol schedule...'_ Clearing his throat, "So now that you're here, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm not sure, I just came to visit you. Ladybug also put in her notes, _'make sure he taken very good care of'_, whatever she means by that…" Multimouse placed her note back in her suite, as she began walking around exploring his room, "You must be someone special to her if she's adding extra security for your sake, are you and Ladybug close?"

Adrien sauntered towards his bed to retrieve a couple bottles of water, "Of course, she's one of my best friends, very near and dear to me." As he sat, he offered his guest a refreshment. Multimouse happily skipped over to collect the bottle, once she downed some of the liquid, she sat down at the very end of his bed.

She placed the bottle on the floor then laid her palms in her lap, "Oh, is she your girlfriend then?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid her heart belongs to Chat Noir." Adrien laid down on his back placing his hand behind his head, crossed his legs after putting his own drink down, "Gotta say he's a very lucky guy…"

"Well _do_ you have a girlfriend?" Leaning closer to her target, crawling slowly near his side.

Adrien cocked his eye open to notice she was closing the gap between them, "What a noisy little mouse you are…" On all fours Multi smiled brightly as she got to bask in what was essentially _The_ Adrien Agreste, she was feeling a bit starstrucked.

MariMouse halted for a second, "Oh sorry, it's just that if I'm here to protect you then I have to know everything about my cru-client…"

"Client? Anyway, as of now I don't have a girlfriend, but there is this girl I used to go to school with, she's really caught my eye."

Multimouse gently collapsed next to Adrien, she laid her head on his chest with her arm draped cross his tummy. "What she like?"

"She's everything, brave, talented, smart and incredibly sexy. I could go on and on about how amazing she is."

"Oh so you two are close I'm assuming?" Multimouse glanced up to catch Adrien's eyes close and looking peacefully for once, calm with no worried, she liked this side of him it was rare to him so at ease; she wanted to remain like this forever,

"Not as close as I'd like us to be" She felt his arm move around her shoulders, bringing her closer up on his chest; he rubbed her back then reached down to grips her waist allowing her legs to get entangled in his legs. MariMouse stretched out her leg to cover her legs with her, pulling herself up from his side only to land perfectly on his crouch, straddling Adrien's waist.

Multimouse stretched out in front of Adrien placing her torso against his, feeling him rise and fall as their rhythmic hearts started to beat in sync, she ran her fingers over his chest, "I'm jealous…"

Adrien reached up and took ahold of her hair ribbon, playing with it gently between his fingers, "Don't be…"

Being with him this close was almost like a dream come true; MultiMouse felt herself becoming overwhelmed, slowly leaning closer watching his face. Her eyes mimicked his only to feel his cheek on her nose; they both jumped in surprise. "Sorry…" They said a unison giggling their blushes' away, Adrien sat up draping his arm across her shoulders bringing her close to his chest again, placing her head underneath his chin. "You know Squeakers, I like you. I like being this close; you remind me of a really good friend of mine that I love dearly."

'_Squeakers?'_

Multi pushed herself away just slightly to look Adrien in the eyes, "I know we just met Adrien, but I feel like I should tell you… I love you and I will do anything to protect you!"

Using his other hand to capture her lips MultiMouse only hesitated for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling back ever slightly pushing his forehead against hers, "I'm glad to have you as one of my fans," before attacking her lips again.

Their session was gentle kisses from the nose to the cheek, down the neck, gently rubbing faces. Small murmurs of love as genitalia maneuvered more comfortably, Multimouse felt herself laughing in her head; outwardly making the session stop. "What's so funny Squeakers?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Well I was just thinking of this plan I had if I ever got a chance to be alone with you. It's kind of silly now that you're here and it just made me laugh thinking about it." She raised her arm behind her head after she got off Adrien's lap.

"Well do you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Oh no it's way too embarrassing, I'll die!" Multi protested by waving her hands in front of herself, giggling nervously with a sweat drop look on her face.

"Well if you die then who will protect me from akumas?" Adrien sat up again going for her ribbon again.

MultiMouse focused on her fingers pointing at each other, "Well I wanted to… I was thinking about… if I could… I wanted to go down… and…" The more she spoke, the redder her face; but Adrien understood. He removed his arm from her shoulders and begin to undo the tie on his pajama pants, soon thereafter luring them down to his ankles revealing his disco stick.

"If this is what you want, all you have to do is ask…" Looking over she could still see his member even in the darkness, the light from outside was enough to illuminate his trophy standing up at attention only for her to accept it. It was so mesmerizing she felt herself reach out grabbing the middle receiving a pleasurable hiss. MariMouse began to pump Adrien as she had done so many times before; only this time there were no mask to protect him and she had him right where she wanted him.

She glanced up at her "client" with a look of pure adoration, which just made him even harder. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?" Adrien felt his head tilt backwards as he was admiring his new friend, the way her eyes were so focused on him and only him. The way his body moved, taking time to relax into the motion of her hand; humping the air slightly, the sounds of amazement as she puckered her lips to his top just to kiss him gently.

"Takes one to know one…" It was one thing being hidden behind the couch but it was a whole other being out of full display, knowing that at any moment anyone could walk in and catch them, the thought of that almost thrilled him in a way that he's didn't think possible. Nothing would piss his dad or Nathalie off more than to be caught with his literal pants down and not only a girl but a super heroin covering his nudity, must be that growing up rebellion he's heard so more about.

Grabbing the base, she scooted closer to admire this greatness before her eyes, "Can I have some cheese, please?" Marimouse was at the point of drooling; his man wood was so glorious to look at, tightly holding him at the bottom she was able to push more pressure up his length making it more engorged inside her mouth. Licking him on the inside watering up and down, her lubrication was giving the blonde moans of pleasure as she increased her attack; pumping harder as she watched his toes cruel and his legs squirm.

"Squ-Squekers, not s-so fast, I wo-won't la-"

"Its fine, that's exactly what I want…" Multimouse gave her hand a rest and allowed her mouth to take over, as she often did, she then instead use it to take ahold of his package, which made him jump at the seer contact.

Yeah it wouldn't be much longer now…

Adrien veins were popping out, his fingernails were turning white from squeezing the sheets so hard, he was becoming stiffer; it almost too much to bear. There was only one trick left in her arsenal, with a deep breath Mari engulfed Adrien all the way to his base, trying her best to ignore her gag reflect, he himself had to cover his mouth, because he surely would wake someone up.

Swallowing every drop without thinking, remembering that taste from before; it didn't matter she loved it either way. The fact that she could bring him to such a high amount of extasy was enough for her. She wiped her mouth from the extra slobber around her chin and watched a very deflated Adrien.

"Wow…I gotta say that was fun Squeakers…" Multimouse hopped back up towards Adrien and wiped his face beads of sweat that had formed.

"I had a lot of fun too, would it be okay if I came by another time, y'know when Ladybug is busy or something to visit?"

"I don't see why not, you know what they say, 'when you give a mouse a cookie…'" Adrien chortled, looking down at his phone as he pulled up his pants and flung his legs over the bed, "Its later then I thought it was…"

"And that means unfortunately I have to go now." Multi checked herself straighten up and skipped over to the window, where Adrien soon joined her, "See you next time, Battery!" Using her tail, she threw it out the window and caught it on something she could grapple onto,

"Battery?"

"Battery y'know? Adrien Agreste? Double A! You get it lol?" She came back in for a quick kiss on his nose, "Sorry blame Chat Noir for the bad jokes!" Then using her rope tail Multimouse vanished, but her laughter could be heard down the street.

"Yup I'm gonna marry that woman!"

A/N: Done its finally done…well I lied there's one more coming up, like a bonus chapter but that's a special project for myself, anyway, tell what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
